Forced to mate
by Nyght elf
Summary: "You will mate the first female to enter this hall," said his Grandfather. For a second Sesshoumaru tensed then cut frostily: "No." "Yes and that's final!" Drabble chapters, post cannon. longer chapters later. Sesshoumaru/kagome
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one_**

 ** _Doomed!_**

 ** _Reworked_**

"Pup you need a mate."

An elder Inuyoukai sat across from Sesshomaru, dressed in expensive black silk clothing. It had been quite some time since Sesshomaru had seen this particular Inu, but he was not the least bit surprised that these were the first words to come from the youkai's mouth.

"Honourable Grandfather, this Sesshoumaru certainly doesn't," he recanted. Annoyed that this subject had been brought up yet again, Sesshomaru turned around to leave, but was stopped mid stride when an amused chuckle sounded from his grandfather.

"Hn, you're in denial. No matter! Your grandfather will help," the elderly white-haired inu clapped his hands in delight.

"Oh come now, boy. There's no need to sigh like that."

Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes, though he felt exasperated by their pointless conversation already.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need help, and he does not need a mate."

"Hm," his grandfather thought out-loud, "your mother was right, this may prove harder than I thought."

The inuyoukai's silver hair shook when he nodded his head. Sesshoumaru's skin prickled. A shiver ran down his spine, but he didn't dare to react or acknowledge his grandfather who apparently only returned from the continent to make his life miserable. It seemed his honourable mother was also part of this plot. She had been badgering him for years to take a mate, and since her efforts had not bore fruit, it seems she had recruited one male he still looked to for guidance.

A sense of impending doom clutched his heart. The duo was up to something and for the first time in a long time Sesshoumaru felt a slight... dare he say it, fright? No, he Lord of the Western Lands was not afraid of his grandfather even if the youkai was older than some mountains in Nipon.

Finally, Sesshomaru sighed and relented to his grandfather. Despite the excitement his grandfather had display a mere moment ago, Sesshomaru knew his grandfather would not cease his current path. The path that only ended when Sesshomaru was mated.

In an attempt to please his grandfather, Sesshomaru compromised,

"This Sesshoumaru will arrange for an heir when the need will arise and not sooner."

"Heir?" asked Shiroheki raising his eyebrows. "As without a mate?" he added and Sesshoumaru nodded. "That absolutely will not do," he continued, this time his tone became frostier.

"Grandfather, there is no need for a clingy female..." started Sesshoumaru, but Shiroheki cut him off with a deep sigh.

"If you won't choose I will be constrained to use other methods," his eyes narrowed in a silent challenge to impart the seriousness of their situation.

Unfazed, Sesshomaru smirked," As if you could force this Sesshoumaru to..."

"You forget your place pup, I seized the West! You rule my kingdom!" Shiroheki's voice was calm, but there was clearly no room for argument as he stated the simple, yet accurate fact.

"Hn." Sesshomaru knew all too well that the current boundaries of the western lands were the very same boundaries his grandfather had established long ago. Sesshomaru's father had fought endlessly to expand their borders, but before he successfully overtook the neighbouring lands, he was killed protecting Inuyasha's mother.

"Very well, you force my hand."

Sesshomarustoically met his grandfather's fierce glare, but was thrown off balance when a devilish smirk crossed Shiroheki's face.

"You will mate the first female to enter this hall."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 _ **No**_ _!_

 ** _Reworked_**

For a second Sesshoumaru tensed then cut icily, "No."

"Yes and that's final," replied his grandfather locking eyes with his grandpup. However, Sesshomaru defiantly stared into his grandfather's gaze. "Stare as long as you want Maru, my decision is ultimate."

"I refuse," stated the whelp to which Shiroheki chuckled.

"Hm, it was a long time ago since you lost your nerve and used "I" pup, I must be getting to you."

"Hn." Both young and older stared for a long while, neither of them wanted to give up.

' _The whelp is good, but one doesn't live as long as I and lose to a puppy_ ,' thought Shiroheki with amusement. "Very well Maru, you win," he pretended to sigh dejectedly. "Guards!" at his raised voice one of the guarding dogs approached the elder.

"Fetch Inuyasha, tell him he is to become The Western Lord." The guard that policed the entrance to their halls dropped his jaw in utter shock. Inuyasha? As in the half-breed pup sired by the Inu No Taisho? Shiroheki smirked mentally, though his visage didn't change. Not one facial muscle twitched as his stoic demeanor remained as serious as ever.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. He would sooner die than to allow his half-breed brother claim the throne to the Western lands. "Very well Grandfather," he enunciated the word, though the venom in his voice didn't affect the old dog. "This Sesshoumaru will start searching for a mate."

"No." Shiroheki said sharply.

"No? You were the one to ask that..."

Shiroheki waved his hand dismissing his grandson's questions. "Too late, besides I know how long you may search for a female to your taste. You will drag out the search just to pacify us all, but that is no longer acceptable. You will be mated before the year is over, and that only gives you a few months."

"Not that you have one," Sesshomaru defiantly retorted.

"My previous statement still stands, the first female to enter this hall, pup." Shiroheki saw how his grandpup's jaw clenched again. He loved toying with him. "You may add one exception."

Sesshoumaru thought long and hard.

"This one's ward."

"Very well." In that second the door opened and Seshoumaru saw one female that he thought would become his salvation.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Escape?**_

 _ **Reworked**_

"Mother," Sesshoumaru bowed his head trying to suppress his glee. His mother looked at him and grinned with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, son," she slightly nodded her head at him.

"Asuna," hissed his grandfather and Sesshoumaru tensed.

"Oh father did you think this Asuna did not hear your discussion?" she asked, raising a fan that appeared in her left hand. She opened it with a flick motion and covered her red painted lips, hiding a smirk. Sesshoumaru felt the taste of victory on his tongue. Surely his mother will… "Nope, Maru, I didn't step inside the hall," she pointed at her feet that were at the border of the threshold. She hastily closed the fan and flashed him a cold smile.

Sesshoumaru's shoulders slumped almost invisible.

"This Asuna won't give you a slim chance to weasel down of this. You do need a mate."

So it was true then. The remaining members of his immediate family and pack teamed up against him. No matter, Sesshoumaru decided either way he will be victorious.

"Hn."

"He's so cute when he's pouting, don't you think father?" Asuna asked in an overly endearing voice. Sesshomaru knew his mother well, she hated it when he pouted for it showed emotion and emotion was a weakness. Instead of outright saying so though, she made dramatic gestures and poked fun at him.

"Indeed, Asuna. Now close the door and order the guards to let every female pass, without interruption." With a nod she allowed the door to close with a bang and the silence that reigned the hall was left ringing in his ears.

Sesshoumaru looked at his grandfather. He was one of the few he respected, but the fact that said youkai tried to change his life, didn't bode well with him. He was perfectly content with his current life and had no intention of making any life altering changes. Now he was being forced into a corner by the very family he swore to protect upon taking his place as the Western Lord.

A few minutes later, after pointed staring by the two individuals present in the hall, the door opened once more. Sesshoumaru recognized the scent the same second as it wafted throughout the hall. He snarled. That female!

Said female walked in, unknowing of the threats Shiroheki had made, and locked her eyes with his.

"Sesshoumaru thank God you're here!" she exclaimed and smiled at him brilliantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thx for reading! I am glad you like it!_**

 ** _Thx for every review!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Miko_**

 ** _Reworked_**

"Miko," Sesshomaru grit through his teeth and Kagome thought that he looked slightly, dare she say constipated? Not that he looked happy any other day. It was just she thought he changed somehow lately, or at least she hoped he did.

"Sesshomaru, uh, are you alright?" she asked cautiously and took a step toward him.

"A miko? How unusual," spoke a thunderous voice. Kagome turned and yelped. A silver-haired youkai with a striking resemblance to Sesshoumaru chuckled at her. Certainly older than Sesshoumaru, he looked to be in his mid fifties or early sixties. Eyes glowing yellow contrasted sharply with the red markings on his angular white face. His long silver hair was braided and went to his ankles. His bone structure though, was different from Sesshoumaru's. He was bigger, bulkier than Sesshoumaru who was lean and moved fluidly like water.

"This one's grandsire, Shiroheki of the Silver Ice Dogs," Inuyasha's brother said and the eldest dog nodded his head.

"And who may you be, my charming lady?" asked Shiroheki in a sweet melodic voice and Kagome's eye twitched. A player huh? She was pissed already by the events earlier at the gates.

"This is the half-breed's wench," Sesshoumaru cut her off before she had the chance to reply.

"Hey, that's really impolite!" she fumed, putting her hands on her hips.

"What is with you demons being rude today?! Females going ballistic and trying to kill me! Green servants calling names!" she stomped and turned around. "I've had it with you! I'm going home! Someone else can come and call you to Rin's birthday!"

"Wench! What females at the gates?" Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her only to be pushed aside by his grandfather.

"Don't mind him," he smiled showing pearly fangs. Taking her hand in his, he asked: "Say, are you mated?"

 ** _Dun dun! The plot is thickening!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five**_

 _ **Green moron.**_

 _ **Reworked**_

Kagome looked at Shiroheki with her lips thinned into a line. The miko was obviously annoyed but still remained polite as always. Sesshoumaru knew of her tolerance toward annoying individuals, his half-brother being a prime example. Suddenly the door opened with a squawk and Jaken came running in. Stopping in front of him, he prostrated himself on the floor, head banging on the tiles.

"My apologies my most formidable Lord, forgive this lowly one for falling in his duty! I tried to stop the lowly human, but she still managed to pass! For my mistake, I shall..."

"Jaken, cease this instant," he cut the kappa off. Stepping on Jaken, Sesshomaru approached the duo.

"At least that lowly Inuyasha didn't enter..." mumbled the green toad. Sesshoumaru smirked. Jaken knew him well. Usually, he would be outraged that a human, least of all a miko, entered his castle, but today she unwittingly saved the day. Feeling benevolent, Sesshomaru decided to forgive her transgressions this once.

"Miko you shall accompany this one to the village," he stated and turned around intending to leave, but his grandfather's voice stopped.

"How splendid! You two know each other quite well it seems, even are at first name basis, this will go smoothly." Shiroheki said.

"Grandfather, don't be stupid," he hissed lowly and saw how the miko's face went red.

"Hey, he's your grandfather how can you talk to him like that?"

"Poor old me, no respect from youngsters these days," sighed Shiroheki shaking his head. Sesshoumaru knew his grandfather was playing at Kagome's weak heart.

"My grandpa always said the same," she whispered with a sad smile. A lonely tear glistened in her left eye. She wiped it away.

Pathetic! Fortunately, his grandfather changed the subject as he always did.

"Say how did you slip past all those demonesses?" he asked with mild interest.

"Ah, that! Well..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six**_

 _ **Fight.**_

 _ **Reworked**_

 _Flashback._

Kagome evaded a youki ball and turned around fuming. If only Inuyasha was here! That stubborn moron! He refused to come in saying it was 'her' castle. Obviously, 'her' was Sesshoumaru's mother, who Kagome didn't even know was alive. Honestly, Inuyasha could be insufferable sometimes, and now he had left her all alone against these demons.

"You think Sesshoumaru-sama will want you?" sneered a green-eyed demoness who jumped at her while attempting to slice her with sharp claws.

For some reason, the three witches that were at the gate attacked her. Kagome the pacifist that she was, tried to reason with them, telling that she only needed to speak with him.

"As if we would believe you! Die you human filth!" jumped another female and Kagome created a purple shield around herself. The moth demoness hissed in pain coming in contact with the holy aura.

"To think that a human, miko nonetheless would try to seduce such a powerful youkai! What insolence!"

Kagome sighed and took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Like I would want to seduce that iceberg! You're delusional," she assured and took a few steps towards them. They were ruffed and their breathing was laboured. They were tired.

Kagome slit her eyes. What was going on here? With the corner of her eyes, she saw a few more females lying motionless across the courtyard. These demonesses were trying to keep anyone from entering, and from the looks of it there were quite a few who had tried to get in.

The females snarled and Kagome fumed. Creating a reiki bow she sent them a glare, "Let me pass or I will shoot! And you won't like it!"

"You'll be dead before you can do it!" cried the third demoness that Kagome thought was a snake youkai, based on her slit tongue.

"Deal!"

The three demonessses charged at once.

Kagome released her arrow.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter seven**_

 _ **Courted.**_

 _ **Reworked**_

"So are they dead?" Shiroheki asked the miko in front of him when she finished her narration of events. She shook her head.

"No, just knocked out."

The female then squinted her eyes and asked,

"Why were they there? It looked like some assassin elimination fight or something."

She was sharp, he had to admit. He looked at his grandson and the pup met his eyes with a cold glance. Damn, so he caught on his plan. It was Asuna'a plan to make the best females battle in a contest for the right to be his mate. Sesshoumaru didn't need to know until after the victor entered the hall.

"Hm." He studied the miko more attentively. She was strong, beautiful and more important, she wasn't afraid of his grandson. He couldn't back down on his word now, or Sesshoumaru would lose all respect for him.

"You said Inuyasha was with you? How could he leave you alone in a castle of demons? Isn't he supposed to protect you?"

Kagome smiled and looked at his grandpup, "No matter the history between them, Inuyasha said that as long as Sesshoumaru was here I will be safe. Sesshoumaru may be cold, but he is strong and honourable, but don't tell him I said that," she whispered nodding her head towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshoumaru smirked, no whisper could escape his ears.

"So he finally acknowledged this one as his best."

Kagome wanted to retort something, but Shiroheki interrupted, "Sesshoumaru you have to keep your word."

Seshoumaru's smirk widened visibly and he snorted, "The miko saved this Sesshoumaru without knowing."

"What do you mean? That she is human?" he asked. He knew of Sesshoumaru's dislike for humans, but he was honourable. Sesshoumaru would never back down and risk losing the respect he worked to attain.

"The miko is being courted by the half-breed. She is not free to pursue."

Shiroheki turned around and questioned Kagome eagerly,

"Are you courted?"

Kagome gulped.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight**_

 _ **Too beautiful.**_

 _ **Reworked**_

"Well?" his grandfather pressed.

The miko shrugged and looked at him with an annoyed expression, "What does this have to do with anything?" She narrowed her eyes at him, then realization seemed to seep in.

"Those females, this was a contest wasn't it?"

His grandfather tried to smile, but she cut him.

"I can't believe it! This bloody competition! Whose idea was it?" she asked crossing her hands on her chest and taping her foot. The old youkai was slightly fazed by her sass.

"It was necessary..." But Kagome cut him off.

"Did you ask Sesshomaru what he thinks about this?" Both dogs tensed. One in annoyance and one in surprise. Seeing that no one answered, she continued.

"I see. Don't you think you need to ask him? It's his life after all. What about those poor females? I thought it's usually the males that battle in this kind of contest," she huffed. Incredible, Sesshomaru could not believe Kagome was taking his side when any other female would be throwing herself at him if she had won the battle.

"Every one of them agreed to the terms. They would have been honoured to mate Sesshoumaru," said his grandfather with pride. Sesshoumaru knew his grandfather was correct in that statement. Shiroheki continued, "Only the worthiest would pass, because Sesshoumaru only deserves the best. We didn't foresee..."

"Yes you didn't foresee my involvement," she interrupted him and taking a deep breath she added, "well, too bad for you that I am not interested."

"Every female would be..." tried the old dog.

"I am not every female, and he is not my type!" Kagome snapped quickly back at him. Now this enraged Sesshoumaru. Not her type? He was every bitch's type!

His grandfather also was amazed.

"Not...your type? He is strong, handsome and a lord."

Sesshoumaru mentally nodded, thougn the surface he didn't show anything.

"Yes, I don't deny any of those," Kagome said, her voice returning to its normal volume.

"Then why?" Shiroheki demanded an explanation from the woman. How could his great and fearsome grandson not be her type?

Kagome hastily replied, "He is also cold, narcissistic and.."

"And?" Shiroheki asked.

There was a moment of hesitation before Kagome finally answered:

"Too beautiful."

Both youkai stared.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine**_

 _ **Slap**_

 _ **Reworked**_

"Well, then I will be going," Kagome said smiling at them and bowing.

She turned to leave, but the eldest youkai said and once again cut her off track.

"Not so fast. You did not answer my question," he insisted and Kagome sighed in frustration.

"Sorry, but that is none of your business."

"I must insist," he pressed and looked at Sesshoumaru whose face was blank.

"You see my grandpup here should be the one telling you that, but I will be gracious," he said. Suddenly for the first time since meeting Shiroheki, his face became serious. Kagome took a deep breath yet again. "He gave his word that he will mate the first female to enter this hall, which just so happens to be you. Now I ask again, are you or are you not mated or courted?"

"I'm human, a miko and his half-brother's friend," she enumerated, hoping he would see reason. He didn't.

"It matters not," he insisted and Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who remained motionless like a statue.

"Sesshoumaru," she yelled at him, "say something!" He cringed at her cry, and looked at his grandfather with an expression Kagome had never seen on his face. He looked hopeful and more like a puppy that waited for his master to give him a treat.

"She is unwilling, and this Sesshoumaru will never press an unwilling female. Besides, Inuyasha already made his claim obvious," he said, but didn't approach his grandsire.

Kagome thought he was acting cowardly for the first time in his life. She pitied him a little, he must've been really pressured into this. In a move quicker than lightning, the old youkai was next to her. In a sharp motion he pushed the collar of her shirt aside and looked at the pale juncture of her shoulder.

"You're unmarked."

Kagome paled, then slapped him.

Hard.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter ten_**

 ** _Honourable_**

 ** _Reworked_**

"How dare you?" Kagome asked in a high, cold voice, covering her skin with the collar.

Sesshoumaru thought good riddance, for this insult, his grandfather will kill her! This meant he would be free, but then her words about his honour resonated in his mind. The miko was, dare he say, an ally. It was her that helped defeat Naraku. Her power was vast, the proof was the red charred skin on Shiroheki's face. She used her reiki only on that slap, showing the level of her control, which she didn't have in her earlier days.

Meanwhile, red started to seep into his grandfather's eyes, claws elongating. Sesshoumaru knew he had to decide then. With a fluid step he appeared in front of the woman, coming face to face with an enraged daiyoukai, "Pup, step aside!" growled Shiroheki.

"Desist," he demanded and his elder snarled.

"You dare order me?"

"You provoked her. What you did was dishonourable," Sesshomaru insisted. He grabbed the female's hand and jerked her back, preventing her from approaching the old dog.

"Are you stupid? Cease this instant!" Sesshomaru hissed through his teeth.

"I've had it with you dogs, and your despotic methods!" she said and tried to take a step. The younger daiyoukai jerked her again.

"Sesshoumaru control your female!" snapped his grandfather and both of them tensed.

Kagome's eyes squinted.

"This was your plan all along!" she accused the old yukai. "You manipulative old..."

"That's enough," ordered Sesshoumaru not releasing her hand.

"But he did it on purpose, so that you would react!" she insisted.

"This Sesshoumaru is aware."

"Well then why did you protect me? It's because what Inuayasha said?" she asked confused.

"Honour," he replied then added, "Why do you not wear a courting mark?"

Her shoulders slumped. "Inuyasha... he...He decided to wait,"

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"Kikyo


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter eleven**_

 _ **Pause**_

 _ **Reworked**_

"This one believed the clay miko was dead," said Sesshoumaru and Kagome smiled bitterly.

"Yes she is, but it seems her spirit will always haunt me." Kagome bowed her head, and took a deep breath trying to force the tears back. It was humiliating, painful and so unfair.

"He said..." her breath shuddered and she gasped, then continued, despite the pain in her heart. "We need more time to know each other, he cares for me, but he wants to be sure he loves me not her," she said clenching the material of her white shirt.

Seshoumaru was quiet. She was grateful that he didn't judge.

"I guess it's better this way," she chuckled humourless. "This way I will know if he will love me for myself, and not wonder if he sees her in me. No matter how hard I try to dismiss this fact, she was first. I can't hate her or him for that."

"Hn, then he is a fool," Sesshoumaru deducted, and somehow Kagome felt better. It really felt good to get that out of her chest.

"Indeed," added Shiroheki. Kagome tensed, but after seeing his smiling eyes she relaxed. Strange, but Sesshoumaru's proximity assured her of her protection and comforted her.

"I would like to meet him," stated the eldest youkai.

Kagome raised her brows, "Why?" She couldn't help but being defensive and mistrusting on Inuyasha's behalf. She still cared a lot for him, and in a way she understood his reasoning.

"Can't I meet my other grandpup?" Shiroheki asked and Kagome nodded.

"He can decide himself if he wants to meet you." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and suddenly remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Sesshoumaru I would like to speak with you, alone," she said in a serious voice and he looked at her intently. "It's about Rin."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter twelve**_

 _ **Seduction?**_

 _ **Reworked  
**_  
"We will talk in this one's study," Sesshoumaru decided and started walking, ignoring his grandsire's glare.

Kagome nodded then followed him. It seemed she couldn't walk in silence. "It's a beautiful castle, Inuyasha said it's your mother's," she said gaping at the walls and the decorations.

"Hn."

They entered his study, and he graciously sat down on a pillow next to his desk, waiting for her reaction.

"Wow, so many scrolls and books! And so rare! God those are priceless!" the miko exclaimed from behind his back. When did she run toward the shelves? Wasn't she watching him?

"Miko," he intoned and she jumped.

"Oh, I apologize it's just that I love books," she smiled and approached him, her eyes still longing toward the books. He motioned toward a pillow, and she sat down still looking around. Sesshoumaru turned his head, his hair flowed over his shoulder. With a refined move of his hand, he tossed the hair aside, treading his claws through it.

The sun was setting, and its last rays that peaked through the window twinkled on his tresses. He looked to see her reaction at this, only to find her looking at the katanas on the wall. He grit his teeth not understanding why he was so annoyed that she was more interested in books than him. She paid more attention to inanimate objects even though he stood in front of her, perfect as he was.

"Wench," he snapped and she jumped again, a pink hue colouring her cheeks.

"Sorry," she mumbled wringing her hands. "I kept thinking how well this study depicts your personality. A classic warrior style," she smiled at him and his pride swelled.

"Is something wrong with Rin?" he finally asked and she bit her lower lip.

"Not wrong per se... she's in love."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter thirteen**_

 _ **Explanations**_

 _ **Reworked**_

"Explain," Sesshoumaru demanded and Kagome realized his emotionless façade was just that, a façade. His claws twitched then he relaxed his hand, letting it rest on the table's surface. The priestess studied his fingers and couldn't help but think that those claws, despite being fatal weapons even without his poison, were elegant.

He himself knew of his appearance and charm. Kagome could bet her bow, that he was aware of his effect on females, so the gestures he used just a while back were well practiced. Kagome wanted to chuckle at how similar his behaviour was to that of animal males showing their virility during mating season. Too bad for him that she wasn't affected. After being burned by her feelings for Inuyasha, who won her heart thanks to his cute ears and handsome smirk, her world vision changed. No longer she looked at pretty males and valliant behaviour. She wanted more in a male, but a beautiful face and shining hair. Kagome thought about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's mothers. Were they too charmed by Touga's ethereal appearance? By what she saw during the Soounga affair, the old dog was very handsome. Not as handsome as Sesshomaru who had a more celestial beauty though. Inuyasha looked more like his father, but Sesshoumaru certainly took his features from his mother.

Kagome knew heartache. She was no longer a foolish teenager with hearts in her eyes, waiting for her handsome prince to jump with her on a unicorn and race on a rainbow. Besides she wasn't ready to give her heart to someone yet. No, she wasn't ready yet.

She then shook her head, chasing away her thoughts, and returned to their discussion to Rin. Sesshomaru was not at all pleased with her ignoring his question.

"About Rin, It's difficult," she started before taking a deep breath. "You see there's this boy she likes, but she is afraid of your reaction, so she refuses to even talk to him."

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked between clenched teeth. Kagome saw his fangs poking, and felt a shiver run down her spine at the coldness in his voice. He was the personification of danger.

"Like I would tell you, and risk you melting him until no evidence remained," she replied bravely. "She misses you, you know? A lot." Kagome changed the subject trying to go round and soften him.

"Hn."

"I know you still visit and bring gifts, but this is not the same," she sighed. "I am sure you are aware that you are her paternal figure," she said looking for his reaction, and seeing that he didn't disagree continued, "So, she needs you. I know you must be busy, but please spend some time with her. Her birthday is the best opportunity. She would be very happy if you would come," the miko said but then smiled softly. "It is really a good opportunity, we are planning her birthday in secret, so it will be a double surprise for her if you would come. After all, a girl is 16 only once in her life."

"This one visited three moons ago and brought her..." Sesshoumaru started, but Kagome snapped.

"Typical male, thinking that a gift stands for attention. I can't stand her crying when you go, just after dropping a kimono." He narrowed his eyes and Kagome said, "Look Sesshoumaru, your attention and opinion matter the most to her."

"Hn, this boy... does he pay attention to her?" he finally asked causing Kagome to smile.

"Yes, he is sweet." Sesshoumaru suddenly tensed, and Kagome looked at him asking, "What?"

"Mother is coming."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter fourteen**_

 _ **Confrontation (part one)**_

 _ **Reworked**_

"Your... mother?" Kagome asked and gulped nervously.

"Hn."

"Well I think I better go," she added hurriedly getting up. The door opened at the same second, and his mother graciously stepped inside. The female was gorgeous, and Kagome looked at her not daring to blink so as not to lose the vision in front of her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru," the lady mother addressed him and sat down next to him totally ignoring the miko who silently sat down again. She then flared her youki, and a servant appeared immediately bowing lowly.

"My lady?" she asked in a respectful voice. His mother curtly ordered tea then dismissed the servant with a wave of her hand. Sesshoumaru saw the miko fidgeting before standing up again only to be stopped by his mother's voice.

"Sit." The human tensed but did as was told. "Sesshoumaru, dear, the lords' daughters that participated in the contest will spend a few days here. Be sure to pay them the needed attention," she said looking pointedly at him.

He clenched his teeth. He hated that. "Ah the tea," she smiled indulgently when the door opened, and a tray with tea was brought inside. "Human, pour us some tea," Asuna ordered Kagome.

The priestess blinked owlishly but nodded. She poured a cup first to Sesshomaru, then his mother, and finally herself. His mother's gaze never left her. She studied Kagome's every move. Sesshoumaru knew his mother dealt the miko the worst offence by asking her to pour the tea, thus demeaning her from a guest to a servant, but the miko didn't say anything and did so with a grace that he could attest was perfect for a tea ceremony. He was sure his mother realized that as well.

"Son, the Northern borders seem to gain on us. Kyoran is more audacious each day," his mother said, sipping her tea. "The humans are bolder, their number grows daily," she continued, watching the miko's reaction. Said miko tensed, but continued to drink her tea. "Such weak and useless creatures..." she added only to be interrupted.

"We're not useless. We were equally created by the gods, to populate the earth. We have the same right as you to live," enunciated the miko, putting her cup on the table.

"Ah, it speaks!" exclaimed his mother.

"I'm not an it!" Kagome said clenching her fists.

"Prove it!" challenged his mother.

"Fine!"


	15. Chapter 15

**_C_ hapter Fifteen**

 **Confrontation (part two)**

 **Reworked**

Kagome fumed. She tried being civil and respectful, after all, she was raised to respect one's elders, as well to be a courteous guest. Sesshoumaru's mother baited her, and like a fool she took it.

Now Kagome could see that it was a mistake. She was too impulsive. She took a second to think things over and decided to reign her temper in, after all, she didn't know why his mother baited her yet. Kagome deduced that the youkai lady must have something in mind and until Kagome knew what she would bide her time. For now, she needed to wait and see.

The youkai lady came across as clever and sharp. Kagome also deduced she must be very strong. One had to be manipulative in these times, Kagome admitted to herself, but she didn't really understand the lady's interest in her. Taking a deep breath, the Miko calmed her inner rage and took a sip of her already cold tea. She would act mature.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru hoping he would somehow stop this foolishness, but he was quiet. As always, not very a talkative male. The Miko felt eyes on her and turned, meeting a pair of molten golden eyes. The female demoness was watching her with a calculative, cold look. She smiled indulgently, pushing the hair of one of her tails aside.

"Admire as you wish, we have time," Asuna said sweetly.

"I must admit you are very beautiful. I see where Sesshoumaru gets his looks, but looks aren't everything," Kagome smiled sweetly, taking a sip of her tea. If the witch wanted a verbal battle, Kagome would play her game.

"Indeed, a female should also be submissive and well behaved, listening to her mate's every word," said the demoness.

"Were you like that?" Kagome asked. The female stopped.

"I was a perfect mate. Too bad that fool Inutaisho didn't treasure that," she said with venom in her voice. "It was a human who he believed more worthy of his love."

Kagome saw that her verbal arrow met its point. Or was this an act? The demoness seemed to be otherwise cold and aloof like her son. Was she trying to see Kagome's reaction? "I'm sorry, but I am not her," the Miko said looking the youkai female in the eye.

"You're a human..." she started again, but was interrupted by Shiroheki.

"Asuna enough!" Everyone in the room flinched at the force in his voice.

"It seems I overstayed my welcome. I will leave now. Thank you for the tea," said Kagome, getting up and bowing respectfully.

"No," cut Shiroheki taking her hand and forcing her to sit down.

"I won't stay where I am not welcome. Pardon me."

Let's see what they will do now, Kagome thought to herself while trying to get up again.

Shiroheki moved his hand and deliberately overthrew a cup of tea on Kagome's lap. "Apologies," he smiled, and Kagome was sure he was not being sorry at all.

 _ **A.N.**_

 _ **thx for reading and please review, I want to know your opinion!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_A.N._**

 ** _A very big thank you for the time and attention you give my fic. I love hearing from you._**

 ** _thx for reading and sticking with me even though I can't update as often as earlier._**

 ** _enjoy!_**

 **Chapter sixteen**

 **Troublesome**

 **Reworked**

Everything happened in slow motion.

Sesshoumaru had a short second to decide his next course of action. Reaching with his hand, he made it in time to grab the miko by her waist and pin her to his chest before his grandfather freed her of her empty head. He refrained from sighing. Saving mikos wasn't his duty, yet he seemed to do that a second time that day.

"How dare you?" Kagome asked as her face turned red with anger and embarrassment. She was trying to cover her chest completely, tearing at the material. "Don't you youkai know of courtesy?" she continued, taking a big breath of air, trying to reign her temper in. Sesshoumaru inspected his grandfather's red eyes, meanwhile, the miko continued with her tirade, "...and something called personal space?"

"Miko!" Sesshoumaru called, shaking her a little. No reaction.

"One would think that after living so long you would know how to treat females..." the miko continued,

"Woman!" the younger daiyoukai hissed, still nothing. "Kagome." She muted, blinking, she turned her eyes toward him. "Calm yourself," he ordered her.

She gapped before sputtering incomprehensible words. "He started it! It was very rude!" she continued, her reiki still fluctuating around him. He flinched, but didn't release her from his hold. For a short second, the thought that he should be enraged by her proximity passed through his mind, but he dismissed it quickly.

"Oh you have some fire," Shiroheki chuckled. Kagome sent a venomous glare toward the oldest youkai. "Sesshoumaru control your bitch!" his grandfather intoned when the holy aura fried his fingers and he hissed. For some strange reason, Sesshoumaru was proud that she was able to injure such a strong demon, but he didn't stop to wonder why.

The miko in his arms froze. "What did you just call me?" the human female asked in a calm voice. A voice that was too cold. Her hands fisted and started to tremble. "What did you just call me?!" she asked again this time louder.

"Typical brainless human, you don't even know what a dog's female is called," smirked his mother and Kagome squinted her eyes before looking at Sesshoumaru. He opened his mouth to explain that for them this a noble title, again reacting not like himself, but she shook her head. This woman was too troublesome. Changing emotions like that could not be healthy. One second she is calm, the next one she is raging like an inferno for then to get subdued again after a few moments. Sesshoumaru wondered if all human females were like this.

"Oh I know what a bitch is, but I am not one," she said after taking a deep breath. "I am Kagome, not bitch, whore, human wench or any other derogatory term you chose to call me," she enumerated and sent a glare toward his grandfather, silencing him with the ice in her eyes. "I am aware and respectful of the differences between our culture and race, so please show me the same courtesy," The miko then crossed her hands protectively on her chest and added in a more subdued voice. "In my culture calling a female bitch or any of the other words, is one of the worst offences."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru nodded looking at the miko.

The young female was tired of being disrespected by youkai just for being different, but mostly she was feeling hurt because no one ever tried to understand her or look at the things from her point of view. A tumult of emotions was circling in her chest, and she didn't know on which to concentrate more, the hurt or anger that was growing inside her since she returned from the future. She still didn't understand why Sesshoumaru's family was behaving this way, and she was confused at how to react, or what they wanted from her in the end.

Kagome saw how Sesshoumaru inspected his blood family. They became silent and were intently observing the interaction between them. Could they be serious about this mating affair? No, she couldn't believe they were desperate enough. Sesshoumaru himself looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, and she understood his reasoning perfectly.

Sesshoumaru decided that a timely retreat can give him an advantage as well as time to think of a solution for this whole matter. A good tactician knew when a retreat wasn't an acknowledgement of loss, but an opportunity to construct a new tactic. He needed to get out of there, and he needed to get the miko out as well.

Flaring his youki, he called for a servant. A inuyoukai female entered and bowed.

"My Lord?" the female servant asked, looking at him with admiration. The miko saw the female's look and rolled her eyes.

"Prepare a room for the miko with adequate clothing," Sesshoumaru ordered her, the female inspected the miko with a cold gaze. "She is not to be harmed or disrespected," he added looking at the servant, but then, seeing the still red-cheeked miko, decided to revise his orders. "Prepare the room, this one will accompany the miko."

"Yes my Lord," the servant bowed then left the room. Seeing as the miko refused to look at the other two occupants of the room and seemed calmer, Sesshoumaru lightened his hold but still didn't release her. Locking eyes with his grandfather he met the older youkai's satisfied smirk. Sesshoumaru silently followed his look and was shocked to see that he was still embracing the miko in a way many would call intimate.

In a quick motion, he released his arms as if he touched hellfire. The miko looked at him and her cheeks coloured even redder at seeing the position they were in. Nodding her thanks, she took a few steps away from him and bowed her head.

Sesshoumaru felt slightly colder without her form pressed to his, but shook his head annoyed with his reaction. Kagome turned around and raised her head to look at him. He had never noticed before, but Kagome was so petite and fragile compared to the fury she was just minutes ago.

"Thank you, I guess," she mumbled and Sesshomaru nodded, inspecting her. His eyes involuntarily travelled toward her chest. The wet splotch revealed her skin under the material and something else. He squinted his eyes. He had never seen such an undergarment, but he had to admit that it was pleasant to the eye. White delicate lace cupped her...

"I can't believe I finally lived to this day! I caught Sesshoumaru staring at a woman's chest!" boomed his grandfather and everyone in the room except said grandsire, froze. "Bring some sake, let's celebrate!" the old inu continued and for the first time in a long while Sesshoumaru cursed himself mentally.

"Damn!"


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

 ** _Appearances_**

 ** _Reworked_**

"Sesshoumaru, my boy, I am so proud of you! I despaired I would never see the day!" Shiroheki congratulated him and basked in the emotions the pup presented him. He approached the pup in a hurry and patted his shoulder in praise. Sesshoumaru tensed, his jaws clenched so hard that his grandfather heard the screech of his fangs.

The Miko gaped, paled, then went red in the face and covered her chest with both hands. She yelled in indignation and measured him with a cold glare, then dunked behind Sesshoumaru's back. How Shiroheki enjoyed looking at the ever-changing emotions on her face. She indeed was a very odd human, her every emotion clearly was written on her face.

"Pervert!" she accused him, and Shiroheki blinked. His grandpup was the one staring, and she accused him? This female had strange thinking patterns.

She turned her head and inspected him, then Sesshoumaru. She then squinted her eyes at Shiroheki. The youngest pup stood frozen, not moving even a muscle. Shiroheki recognized the panic in his form, but kept silent too. The Miko looked at his grandpup as though interrogating him with her eyes, but he stood stoically. She finally chuckled then shook her head in denial, dismissing the idea like an annoying bug.

"Like he would ever be interested in me that way, ha! What a joke. First of all, I am human and everyone knows that he hates humans, except Rin that is," she said waving her hand then added, "Second he is too honourable to disrespect a female in that way!" Sesshoumaru's lips widened into a satisfied smirk, "I believe it's the time for me to leave, Sesshoumaru please?" she asked raising her chin in the air.

It was official, Kagome was odd and so naïve, but indeed unique. The fact that she so blindly supported Sesshoumaru and defended his honour only won her points Shiroheki's scroll. "Hm, This one is glad you acknowledge that fact. My son would admire only a beautiful female," said Asuna and the Miko's shoulders slumped.

"I know I am not very pretty," she mumbled dejectedly, and Shiroheki felt a pang of guilt at their mistreatment of her. However, it was necessary. She had no confidence at all, but she had to become stronger. Youkai court was cruel, these kinds of jabs will follow her around. She had to learn to dodge them. It seemed it was too early. Yes, she wasn't as ethereal as youkai females, but she was very pretty. Didn't she see that she was enchanting, with an inner light that attracted males? His grandson certainly did no matter how he tried to hide or deny it.

"Miko, cease this nonsense," Sesshoumaru ordered her. The next thing that happened sent Shiroheki's mind spiralling in the abyss. Sesshoumaru's mokomoko travelled up her waist and covered her chest, thus protecting her modesty.

Kagome raised eyes full of gratitude toward Sesshoumaru, few tears shining in them, but the Miko sniffed and bit her lip harshly, "Thank you Sesshoumaru, I appreciate it. It's nice to see that chivalry isn't yet dead."

"Think nothing of it, it is this one's duty to protect the modesty of a female ally, this one simply did it so this one's grandsire wouldn't stare," he replied and Shiroheki's eyebrows rose to his hairline. Now Sesshoumaru portrayed him as the pervert? Hn, the pup had some nerve. _Hit him where it hurts,_ he remembered the saying and his lips rose in a satisfied smirk. What did Sesshoumaru hate most at the moment?

"Sesshoumaru this one wants to meet Inuyasha, you will fetch him," Shiroheki ordered him.

As planned, Sesshoumaru tensed, clenching his fists.

"This one refuses," Sesshomaru said and took a step.

Shiroheki squinted his eyes, his aura rising as he ordered, "You will do as I say. You will invite him to spend the night at the Shiro, the Miko as well" he insisted and levelled them both with a glare, lest they started arguing again. The shrine maiden tensed, but looking at Sesshoumaru and seeing his nod, she relented. Now that the Miko proved herself the strongest, he couldn't let her leave, she was essential for the continuity of his clan. Besides, he really wanted to meet his other grandpup.

Sesshoumaru bowed stiffly and took a few steps toward the door when he remembered he had a Miko attached to his pelt. "This one will accompany you first," Sesshoumaru told Kagome and she mumbled her thanks. Bowing her head slightly, she turned around and followed after the daiyokai.

"Well, that was good!" Shiroheki laughed when they were gone, sat down, and sent a servant after sake.

"Yes, indeed, the Miko is something," Asuna acknowledged, and elegantly took her cup with fresh tea in her hand.

"Will you continue your attempts to break her? Sesshoumaru may catch on your act," he said, caressing his chin.

"Sesshoumaru is not very observant in these matters. This one has to see if she is worthy. If she will break, she is definitely not," she said sipping her tea. He nodded, but she continued. "After all we can't have a weak Lady of the West."


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N**

 **so, I have to apologize, it seems some readers are/were confused with my plot, chapters and the transition between them. I sincerely apologize, I never wrote drabbles before and certainly am not an expert. Actually, it seems I couldn't keep a scene per chapter and kept dragging the plot... I am trying to do my best an correct my mistakes. That being said, if something is not clear or you have any questions, please please let me know so I can work on my mistakes. so the chapters now will be longer and I will do my best to move the plot along. if you find some things that are not clear please let me know, thx in advance, your opinion is very important.**

 **IMPORTANT, chapter 16 and 17 have been replaced, please take a look at them if you have time and let me know what you think!**

 **thx again!**

 **take care, everyone!**

 **p.s. hope this chapter won't disappoint!**

 ** _Chapter Eighteen_**

 _ **It's alive!**_

 _ **Reworked**_

Kagome was confused and pensive.

She didn't know what they planned asking them to stay, so different theories swirled in her mind while she was following after Sesshoumaru in silence.

He was different today, a good different. He helped her a few times earlier in the battle with Naraku and the poison master, but now he did it in front of his family. She was grateful that he was so honourable, because she saw no other reason for him to protect her from his demented grandfather.

"The servant brought you fresh clothing," he said pointing to a room. He opened the screen door and invited her in.

"Thank you, but I only need some simple clothes or you could just ask Inuyasha to bring my backpack. I have fresh clothing there," she explained looking at the silken kimono in the servant's hands. It was the same girl that looked at Sesshoumaru as thought he was a god walking the earth. She levelled Kagome with a cold glance, and the miko said, "You are dismissed."

"But..." started the youkai female, but Kagome waved her hand.

"You may leave, I am sure you don't want to help me, so I won't insist you do. I understand."

The female looked unsure, she first looked at her then at Sesshoumaru, and finally nodded when her lord didn't say anything. She put the kimono in the wardrobe and left with a bow.

Meanwhile Kagome looked around herself. It was a simple room with tatami mats and a wood wardrobe inside. A small table stood in the middle of the room with some pillows thrown next to it.

"The hanyou is in the forest waiting for you?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked interrupting the silence.

"Yes, but I guarantee he won't want to stay, nor do I. I will change and be on my way," she assured him as she absentmindedly pet the fur on her chest. Said fur trembled and snuggled tighter around her.

Kagome blinked and petted it again. Something started tickling her arm and she tensed, but then shook her head dismissing the sensation. She was too stressed, so her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Miko, cease this instant," Sesshoumaru ordered her, but she didn't understand what he meant and raised her eyebrows in wonder.

"Excuse me, what?" she asked treading her fingers in the pelt.

"Woman, quit caressing the fur," he insisted through clenched teeth.

Kagome froze. Slowly she bowed her head, and her eyes traveled on the pelt. Very delicately, she caressed the fur again, only to feel it stir under her touch. Kagome yelped and jumped in the air. "Ah, it's alive!"

"Of course it's alive. It is a part of me, consisting of my youki."

"What? So you feel what it feels?" she deducted to which he nodded. "You pervert! Take it off!"

"Stop moving!" Sesshoumaru ordered her, but she continued to hyperventilate.

"Take it off!" she repeated, trying to peel the fur off. Said fur refused to go. Grabbing it with both hands she jerked it forcefully and heard a tearing noise when it finally let go. Looking down, she saw a few of her buttons rolling on the floor and froze. Slowly, ever so slowly, she touched her chest, only to find her shirt open. Raising her head she met a pair of guilty golden eyes.

"You were staring!" she gaped at him pointing a finger at his face, then hurriedly tried to cover herself.

"Miko..." he started only to be sent away by an immense wave of reiki. He obliterated two walls on his way only to finally land in a book shelf, destroying it in the process.

"I'm out of here, you are all crazy!" she emphasized taking the first thing that her hand found. It was an outer blue kimono that the servant brought.

"Wench!" Sesshoumaru called from his place trying to get up

"Don't you dare move!" she said sending another wave of reiki toward him, meanwhile trying to tie the kimono on herself. She heard a sound and raised her eyes in time to see a stone figurine of a three headed dog shaking deadly on the top shelf. After a few seconds it fell down, landing on Sesshoumaru's head. Her heart stopped for a second waiting for his reaction. He looked at her, then his eyes rolled in his head and he fell down.

"Oh God, no!"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello, sorry so sorry. My baby is having a fever cause of his teeth, I bet some of you know what that means:) so free time and sleeping is a luxury I only dream of. I bring you this longer chapter to pacify you and I still am not convinced is very good. The lack of sleep may be at fault:) please tell me if there are too many grammatical mistakes or other. I will try to update two chapter today if I will be able, but can't promise.**_

 _ **Thx again for reading, love you all. Gone to sleep:) hopefully)**_

 _Chapter nineteen_

 _Asserting dominance._

Sesshoumaru's mind floated lazily, his thoughts in a haze. He felt light-headed for the first time in a long while.

Where was he? What has happened?

" _Sesshoumaru!"_ someone was calling his name.

" _Sesshoumaru please wake up!"_ the voice was female.

" _Oh God please wake up. Aren't you supposed to be invincible?"_

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked, meeting a pair of frightened blue eyes. He squinted his eyes and the female owner of said eyes paled even further.

"Please don't let it be some cliché amnesia or something," she murmured patting his head in concern. She then threaded his bangs aside and felt his forehead with her palm.

"No fever, thank God," she whispered still keeping her cold palm on his forehead.

The memories assaulted him and he growled, intending to get up and kill the female that was hovering above him.

"No, don't get up yet, you may have a concussion," she whispered then shrieked increasing the pounding of his head further.

"Woman," he hissed through his teeth, his clawed hand already travelling to her neck.

"You're bleeding! Here let me help you," she said pushing his hand aside. He heard the tearing of some material on her. Something white was patted on his head, wiping away the blood that was flowing form a scratch on the crown of his head.

His late sire's words echoed in his mind, about how to ascertain a good future mate.

" _You have to see how she tends to you in case you are injured. Check how she takes care of you. Only a good female will forget everything around and tend to your every need."_

Sesshoumaru shook his head vehemently in denial and his temples pounded harder. He was not ascertaining the wench's worth!

"Wench cease this useless act, it will heal, you on the other hand won't," he threatened her, grabbing her hand with his long digits and pulling the appendage aside. The woman was much shorter than him, so she ended up falling on his chest.

"What do you mean?" she paled looking at him and blinking in fake innocence.

"You assaulted this Sesshoumaru, you must pay for your transgression," he made her know.

She jerked her hand trying to free herself, but he was stronger.

"You have some nerve. It was all your fault!" she yelled at him, red in the face.

"My fault?" he asked annoyed with her ignorance.

"Yes," she said then squinting her eyes she continued:

"Wasn't your fluffy thingy feeling touchy feely, and you stared at my... my... my..." she stumbled on her words going red in the face.

"This Sesshoumaru was certainly not staring at that which you can't even pronounce," he stated coldly, not admitting that he really felt her softness at that moment, he could feel everything his pelt felt. And he was a male after all and one has to be dead, not to look at what was posed directly in front of his eyes. Not that he will admit it even under the worst torture.

"You were!" she accused him again and he denied it strongly. His pride wouldn't take the blow so he blurted:

"This Sesshoumaru was merely curious about the contraption on your chest. There are no knots which hold it together. Other than that this one would never be interested in your worthless body."

"Really?" she asked softly, disbelief still evident in her voice.

"Hn."

"Sorry, I guess you are right. After all Inuyasha saw me naked and didn't react..." she mumbled dejectedly and something stirred in his chest. Something that felt like compassion and a need to reassure her that she was pleasant to the eyes, but he killed the thought cruelly as soon as it was born.

"Miko," he said, voice somehow softer feeling her sadness.

She looked at him with eyes glistening with tears and smiled sadly putting a façade.

"Ah you were curious, well dogs are curious creatures after all," her smile widened and he added a curt:

"Hn."

"Its... its called a bra and...and it has these tiny metal hooks that hold it together."

"Show me," he blurted.

"What? But..." she gaped at him and shook her head violently.

"Not now, but at a later date, I can show it... when its not on me."

He nodded at her and finally released her hand, only to realise that she was still sprawled on his chest. They both tensed and froze, not daring to interrupt the silence that reigned.

Sesshoumaru suddenly started feeling her womanly... assets. He inhaled deeply trying to calm down, but his senses were attacked by her pleasant fresh essence. For a human she smelled...clean. Yes she smelled clean, for he won't admit her scent pleasant under any circumstances.

Both youths startled hearing footsteps approaching.

"Asuna slow down, Sessshoumaru can take care of himself," they heard Shiroheki saying. Sesshoumaru felt his mother's violent youki next to him.

"You won't stop this Asuna from asserting the situation herself and if the miko assaulted the pup she will die. You can't convince me that they were "playing" as you say."

"As I stated earlier, Sesshoumaru is strong enough to protect himself. We will only interfere. I bet the whelp was only asserting dominance and she replied in form."

The daiyoukai saw the miko pale at his mother's words but he didn't contradict. However his grandsire's next words made him, a youkai of steel control panic.

"I bet the pup has her already naked."

...for the miko on his chest missed her upper clothing.


	20. Chapter 20

_**This chapter was squeezed hurtfully from a tired brain. Please excuse any mistakes and tell me your opinion. I usually have things planed and thought, but this chapter was born on his own accord. Enjoy!**_

 _ **p.s. thx again for every review I love and appreciate each one!**_

 _Chapter twenty_

 _Not suitable._

Kagome only had time to gasp when she was yanked forcefully and slammed into a hard chest. Sesshoumaru pressed her to his form and Kagome couldn't help but tremble, when he pushed them up in a jump, so fast that she even didn't realize they were standing soon after, her mind still swirling and wind still blowing her hair. Despite the dire situation, she felt safe and warm in his embrace, even if it was forced and unexpected. When she realized the turn her thoughts were going, she blushed like a tomato, her blood speeding its course down her veins.

The miko wavered on her feet but he grabbed her elbow and stabilized her. She observed that his hand was strong but warm at the same time, this being the first time she actually felt his touch. Her deranging thoughts were interrupted when the youkai Lord grabbed the kimono and wrapped it safely around her form.

"Hold still, be quiet and do as I say," he hissed his order in her ear.

Kagome nimbly nodded and he started tugging and adjusting the kimono on her. She hoped he made it in time. She so wasn't ready to explain the manner of her dressing, or... undressing in either case. Why did she have to use her shirt as bandages? She wanted to smack herself, sometimes she really messed the things.

Sesshoumaru brushed her hair aside and tugged trying to fix the collar. That was how the elders found them when the shoji door opened with a bang and they entered the room.

"Sesshoumaru, what is going on here?" demanded his mother in a cold steel voice.

"Silence," Sesshoumaru ordered not stopping the tugging and turned the miko around, ascertaining her from different angles.

Kagome's heart hammered in her chest. She hoped the earth will simply open and swallow her, but on the surface she played it cool. Her face was only slightly pale.

The new arrived youkai looked at Sesshoumaru with wonder in their eyes, then at Kagome who stood in the blue upper kimono in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing?" asked his grandfather raising a silver brow at him.

"This Sesshumaru was correct," said daiyoukai answered knowingly nodding his head.

"What?" asked his mother dumbfounded with his behaviour.

"This kimono won't do, ask the maid to bring her another," he said and turned around looking at his mother as thought daring her to disagree.

"You want to tell me that all this time you were personally only checking the kimono?" she asked squinting her eyes at the red of Kagome's priestess garb that was flashing from under it.

"Indeed, this Sesshoumaru won't be ashamed by the miko's appearance. As long as she is within these walls she should dress accordingly," he intoned with an air of pride.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. He had some nerve!

"What about the wave of reiki and your injury?" Asuna continued.

"The miko only showed the increase of her reiki since Naraku's demise. Nothing this Sesshoumaru can't handle," he smirked arrogantly.

His mother cocked her eye as thought calculating something. The miko knew she didn't buy it, but didn't call their bluff. Kagome wondered what her final game would be.

"You are the miko that purified Naraku?" asked Shiroheki.

Kagome gulped but nodded nonetheless. She so not liked his increasing attention on her person.

"Indeed, this one thought it was obvious, as previously stated, this one's Bakusaiga was a decisive factor also," Sesshoumaru couldn't help but add, but Shiroheki waved his hand.

"One cannot be too sure, Inuyasha is always around some miko."

Kagome sighed at the words feeling as being stabbed. She was the only miko that defeated the spider. Not alone, yes but it was her who wished the jewel away. She thought she deserved some credit for that. For example could they stop and confuse her with other priestess?

"Brilliant, so you know about the Shikon no Tama?" Shiroheki asked.

Kagome groaned.

"Not you too!"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello! Sorry for my disappearance, my son still is not well, so I couldn't write. I reworked the previous chapter to make it run more smoothly. Please check it and tell me what you think cause honestly it was rushed and just not to my liking. Hope you will like this one. I will try to update more, I'll see how my baby will be feeling.**_

 _ **Good luck to everyone thx for reading and supporting me!**_

 _Chapter twenty-one_

 _Complication_

"You misunderstand, grand-daughter, I am not interested in the trinket, only in information about it," said Shiroheki looking at the miko.

Sesshoumaru saw how her eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the new endearing his grandsire bestowed upon her. _Grand-daughter,_ the elder was turning senile, but Sesshoumaru left him to his delusions. He hoped he will soon return to China or whatever corner of the world he studied, travelled next and will leave him alone.

"Information?" clarified the priestess, crossing her hands on her chest and assuming a defensive position. She even tapped her left feet in annoyance. The sound annoyed him even more.

"Yes, indeed. During my travels I encountered many types of artefacts. One created by humans, other by gods, and so on, but the Shikon was of mixed creation, am I correct?" He insisted and Kagome furrowed her brow.

"You would be correct, but that information as well as everything else is widely known, Naraku made sure of it. So you don't need my input," she said not backing down.

Sesshoumaru saw his grandfather's face glowing in delight. He liked her every response, and how she conducted herself. Sesshoumaru already knew how stubborn and brave she was, but his grandsire peeled her layers one after another. The young lord only didn't know what he hoped to find.

"Come grandpup, take your intended and accompany me to dinner. We will talk more there," the old dog said and turned around. His mother that until now stood quiet addressed Shiroheki:

"What is there else to discuss?"

"A rather disturbing information daughter. I will inform you all at dinner. Pup, fetch Inuyasha before that," he insisted voice for once serious. His grandfather measured him with a glare and Sesshumaru clenched his teeth in annoyance. He loathed playing errand boy for his grandsire and the fact that despite being a lord and powerful warrior, in his granfather's eyes he still was a pup.

"Actually Sesshoumaru let me do that," Kagome said, approaching him and putting her hand on his.

"No miko, let him go. Meanwhile This one will take care of your wardrobe," his mother said and both he and the human tensed. Then she continued:

"Personally."


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hello! sorry I am not back to my updating routine, I can't write much with my boy being unwell, hope you will forgive me. hope you enjoy this chapter tell me what you think? isn't sesshy too out of character and is his reaction ok?_**

 ** _enjoy! thx again for the reviews!_**

 _Chapter twenty-two_

 _Brotherly bonds_

Sesshoumaru wanted to curse, or at least say something, but he couldn't. No matter what, the bitch was his mother. The miko will have to survive somehow, but seeing her panicking look and the trembling of her lower lip, he felt... shaken.

Kagome gripped his elbow in a deadly grip so that her knuckles went white. She raised her shining eyes, wait shining? Since when he admitted that her eyes were pretty? _No!_ Her eyes were simply unique for human, yes, that's it! It didn't matter how sadly she looked at him, like a poor kitten, he couldn't do anything.

"Very well," he intoned and grabbing her fingers, freed his arm. She made an attempt to catch him again, but he walked away a few steps. His mother's smirk was totally predatory.

"Sesshoumaru..." she started again and this time she caught his sleeve in her fingers.

"This Sesshumaru will return shortly," he tried to reassure her. She looked at him again and he held her gaze for few long minutes. She didn't blink, didn't tremble or start a hysteria, but looked paler. He nodded at her and suddenly she smiled and nodded back, then taking a deep breath she raised her chin and straightened her posture.

His heart made a weird twitch at her actions. Why was there pride he felt for her reaction? Was it because this was the way a proper, strong Alfa female would behave, in the face of hardship? He clenched his jaws and in a quick motion released himself, annoyance reigning on his senses. Colder than he intended, he said:

"This Sesshoumaru will fetch your useless half-breed."

He clearly saw the pain flashing in her eyes, but she bit her lip and turned her head aside. Her gesture annoyed him. How dare she turn her...

"Maru, if you planed on leaving, leave," said his mother examining her claws with a bored expression.

Without other words he left the room, leaving the two females alone.

The half-breed was easy to find. He only had to flare his youki and a vision in red appeared from the wood. The pup came rushing at him, hand on the sword's hilt.

"Bastard," he said instead of greetings.

Sesshoumaru replied with a polite:

"Hanyou."

The dialogue wasn't long, having the usual result. Swords drawn and youki flaring, the near landscape quickly changed.

Sesshoumaru would never admit, even to his grandfather or Inuyasha himself, that he enjoyed every battle. There were few adversaries which could hold their own against him. He missed the old days when youkai roamed the lands, powerful foes that sought battle only for the sheer thrill of it.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha finally asked, wiping the blood from his face.

"The miko is a guest of the western shiro," he answered and with an elegant but sharp move, sheathed his sword.

"What? I'm going after her! The wench can't stay out of trouble. I will only invite him to Rin's birthday my ass!" the hanyou cursed and with wide steps started walking toward the entrance.

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru was satisfied that he didn't need to convince the whelp to come, and simply followed along. The pup strode with wide angry steps, hand twitching next to the sword's hilt.

"Nervous whelp?" Sesshoumaru smirked and Inuyasha's puppy ears jerked.

"I can feel _her_ youki, but I have to save Kagome," he replied increasing the step.

"Why, she is not your mate," Sesshoumaru couldn't help but point. His curiosity took the best of him and something else which he didn't dare to analyse.

Inuyasha's head bowed and he took a sharp inhale of air.

"That's none of your business and I will always protect her!"

The whelp felt nervous and... guilty.

Despite other's ideas, youkai couldn't smell one's emotions, only different odours of perspiration and hear he increasing of heartbeat and twitches in a body. The tale was told to frighten the foes, but Inuyasha's anxiety was practically tangible to him.

"What did you do?" he asked and Inuyasha jerked again.

"I told you its none of your business!"

"You shame the name of our clan, as always you cause only misery. Despite her humanity, the miko was always loyal to you," said Sesshoumaru enjoying how the pup's shoulders sunk lower.

"You were never worthy of her affections," he finalized with satisfaction, only to be shocked when Inuyasha admitted softly:

"I hate to say it, but you're right. She deserves better."

Where was Inuyasha and who was the dejected puppy in front of him? Something wasn't right, Sesshoumaru knew and planed to find out what, but then cursed and dismissed the thought. It wasn't his business. The miko was no one to him!

They reached the shiro and the guards bowed to him and ignored Inuyasha. The hanyou ignored them back.

"But no matter what, I will always protect her!" continued Inuyasha showing his old determination.

The daiyoukai squinted his eyes and looked at the sky, remembering his father's words. He hated to admit, but sometimes Inuyasha reminded his father so much, that it was scary.

"Hn, prepare yourself to spend the night, our grandsire insists," he suddenly changed the topic.

"Wait, what?" Inuyasha returned to his brash attitude in a second.

"His name is Shiroheki, the rest he will tell you himself. Now come," he dismissed other discussions with a glare.

"I have a grandfather? Where was the jerk till now?" he asked, but the older brother ignored his questions and entered the grand hall.

His mother was already present with a female. When he squinted his eyes and looked closer, he blinked again. The elegant female that was sitting next to his mother, was the miko. Hair in an elegant knot on the top of her hair, with silver accessories and blue saphires, contrasted with her red and white kimono. His colours. The priestess was positioned in a perfect seiza position, hands on her lap.

Finally she turned her head toward him and her face brightened with a happy smile.

"Sesshoumaru you're back!" she exclaimed in evident relief. Pure joy was written on her face and he felt a weird tugging in his heart. Only Rin was this genuinely happy seeing him. Was this how a female welcomed her mate at home? If yes, the ritual wasn't necessarily unpleasant. Her eyes shone with an inside light and she looked only at him, like he was the centre of her world.

The moment was cut with the hanyou's questions when he appeared at his right and saw the miko:

"Kagome? Is that you?"

The miko turned her face at him and the dog youkai physically felt the lack of her attention. She waited with bated breath for the whelp's reaction, a small smile on her lips, but her shoulders slumped at the next words.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hello! Sorry for the lack of updates. I wanted to clarify a few things and ask for your opinion, please? Its pretty important.**_

 _ **First of all I am not bashing anyone in this fic, Inuyahsa is senseless and rude but not because he is evil. He can't speak his feelings well, so he lashes out. I am sorry that he comes out as a jerk, but he has his reasons that you will find out later. Plus we know how he reacted in the anime toward her. That being said is he too much of a jerk and is too ooc?**_

 _ **Second, Kagome. As a woman, I think that every female old or young would want to be complimented after being dressed nice no? In my opinion this is not acting brainless. Yes Kagome, expected Inuyasha and yes Sesshoumaru's reaction to her look isn't this normal? I received a review stating**_

 _ **quote:**_

 _ **she is acting like a weak, pathetic girly girl that has no brains between her ears... I am surprised she doesn't have hearts or stars in her eyes...**_ __

 _ **is this true? I was quite shaken and lost the will to write for a few days to tell the truth, so please tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _Chapter twenty-three_

 _Snapped patience_

Kagome didn't want to feel so pathetic, or show them how hurt she felt. She guessed it was her fault for hoping Inuyasha will not act like his usual brash self. She sighed dejectedly, was it so wrong just once to be complimented for being a female? Didn't every girl want to be told that she looked good, that she was beautiful, by the object of her affections? Kagome shook her head refusing to give in to her despair.

Even the youkai lady told her she looked acceptable, when she saw her. She tried to forget the taunts that the demoness threw at her before that, but paired with Inuyasha's words, her patience snapped.

"Ah, tell me what is wrong with me Inuyasha? Is there a problem?" the priestess asked, standing up and taking a few steps toward him.

"Of course there is a problem, you sitting here with that bitch, looking all..." he snapped at her gesturing at her kimono.

" _All_ how Inuyasha?" she pressed.

"Different," he mumbled and Kagome chuckled.

"Different?" she asked raising an eyebrow at his statement and taking another step toward him. She felt others' eyes on her but at the moment she didn't care.

In a false calm voice she asked:

"Different?"

He nodded and Kagome continued in cold voice that amazed even her.

"You mean not like Kikyo?"

"Wha..? Yes damn it!" Inuyasha yelled and the girl closed her eyes dejectedly.

"I am not and never was Kikyo, Inuyasha! It is time you already realized that!"

"But you..." he started but she cut him in a frigid tone:

"Give me my backpack, this discussion is over."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha took a step toward her but she walked back, away from him.

"This is not you, here," he gestured around trying to grab her hand but she pushed him away. "This is not your place, Kagome, I'm sorry... I..."

"Inuyasha, forget it, just forget it," she mumbled and wanted to say something else but the demonesses words interrupted.

"My, my," she fanned herself and looked up, sighing melancholy.

"Toga, it seems none of your sons inherited your charm and knowledge how to treat a female, what a pity."

"Mother," Sesshoumaru hissed through his teeth, Inuyasha growled.

"Maru, dear even you have to admit that the lowly human looks acceptable. In Inuyasha's case it must be his dirty human blood that is at fault, but you son?" she pretended to sigh and wipe her non-existent tears from her eyes. Kagome froze and realized how Inuyasha tensed. It seemed the lady now had two punching bags.

"After the job I put in dressing her up, so her humanity will fade?"

"Mother, that is enough" cut Sesshoumaru when his mother measured Kagome from head to toe and then raised her eyebrow at her son.

"Well? Say something," she insisted but the silence that reigned after her words was defeating.

"Sesshoumaru, there's no need to force yourself, I understand everything," Kagome smiled forcefully at the demon lord expecting to see him annoyed, but inspecting him closer, she saw the same cold façade. She chuckled, yes, there were extents to his honour after all and she was no one to him. It was too much to expect a compliment.

With wide quick steps Kagome approached Inuyasha and took the backpack from him. With an effortless gesture, she took the hair accessories from her tresses and threw them across the room. The sound echoed around them as everyone tensed, shocked. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders freely and she shook her head, taking delight in the freedom acquired.

"Yes, that's better," she took a deep breath and shook her head when Inuyasha wanted to yell again.

"No, that's enough, its not worth it," she smiled, then turned around and entranced in the displeasure written across the lady's face.

"Yes I am human, and yes I am miko and no, I won't change for anyone. If someone doesn't like it, it's their problem. Now if you'll excuse me," she bowed her head mockingly and went toward the door.

"Miko," Seshoumaru tried to stop her, but she stretched her hand at him, stopping his advances.

"Sesshoumaru please," she said and he nodded his head summoning a servant.

The female accompanied her to a room and wanted to help but Kagome refused, only asked her to get rid of the bow on the kimono.

She looked at the miko grab in her things but shook her head and instead, went for a pair of black denim and a blue sweater. She was her own person damn it! When she exited the room the youkai girl bowed and insisted to accompany her again, but she shook her head.

"No, I will not be returning there, I've had enough. Can you please tell Inuyasha that I went home?" she asked the confused demoness. Said female slowly nodded and trembled realizing the truth.

"Wait, what should I tell my Lady and Lord?" she panicked.

"Oh, that. Tell them I enjoyed their hospitality but fortunately won't be visiting again," then she smiled, waved her hand and continued:

"Wish them good luck from me and a good evening. I'm off!" but the Kagome felt bad remembering the youkai lord and added:

"Tell Sesshoumaru that I said thank you and apologized for everything."

He was the only one who at least tried protecting her, he was a demon of honour that's why she respected him and felt the need to say those things. He deserved them.

Kagome remembered the road to the gate and walked hurriedly toward it. The guards looked at her strangely but didn't stop her. She smiled relieved. It seemed they knew who she was, or about the damn competition and didn't interfere.

She refrained from crying. No she will not! Only after being far away from the shiro, she let the salty essence run down her face. By far, this was the worst day of her life. She refused to show them the exact extent of her hurt, so she stayed strong but it was hard.

Inuyasha... she chocked a sob, it hurt so much. After all this time... she let the tears trail freely. It was hard realizing that she had no place here and was unwanted, a burden. Taking a deep shaky breath, she remembered Myoga's words about an old youkai tree that knew everything in the world, and took a life changing decision. After Rin's party she will find said tree and ask about a method to reopen the well. She would return home.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hello! Thank you so much for your support! I love every review! Hope to return to a more "often" update but can't promise, my boy takes precedences, yes he is feeling well now, thx for your support! He had his vaccines and we slept less:) but he is doing fine!**_

 _ **As always please tell me your opinions, ideas and such, I enjoy hearing from you!**_

 _ **Warnings mmm... Inuyasha's language, Ooc-ness and some...fluff?**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _Chapter twenty-four_

 _Revelations_

Sesshoumaru refrained from sighing. Again.

"Your worthless hanyo self isn't worth this one's time!" drawled his mother only to be wordy parried back by Inuyasha.

"Not that I need it, you frigid bitch!"

This continued for the last half an hour at least. Sesshoumaru was tempted to call the miko to subdue his brother, for he didn't want to stain the floor with his blood, but he was oh so tempted. Finally after another set of insults he intoned in a cold voice:

"That is enough you two!"

Both his mother and half-brother stopped bickering and turned wide, annoyed eyes toward him.

"Sesshoumaru!" his mother.

"Bastard!" his brother.

"Silence!" he roared and this time they both tensed and submitted, even if the whelp did so reluctantly and with a sour mood.

Shiroheki chose that particular moment to enter. He approached Inuyasha in long strides and stopped in front of him.

"Hn, so you are Inuyasha? Touga's youngest?" he asked caressing his chin in a lazy manner with his long fingers.

"Yes, I'm Inuyasha and who the hell are you?" asked the hanyo, crossing his hands on his chest with a huff.

"No respect for your elders I see," sighed the oldest dog shaking his head.

"Respect is earned," Inuyasha replied and both he and his grandfather raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes? And who taught you that?" asked the grandfather.

"Kagome, but that's not your business. By the way bastard, where is she? It shouldn't take that long," he asked turning toward him.

"Hn."

"He does look and act like Touga in his rebel day," laughed Shiroheki heartedly only to froze and clench his teeth when Inuyasha opened his big, fat and stupid mouth and said:

"I ai'nt look like no one and even don't know the bastard."

"You better choose your words pup!" admonished him Shiroheki.

"Why should I? He died when I was born, did me no good."

Both Sesshoumaru and his mother blinked when Inuyasha flew across the hall, struck by Shiroheki's punch.

"You don't talk about my son that way you selfish pup! According to my knowledge, he died so you and your mother would live, leaving you the strongest sword to protect you."

"I didn't ask for that!" replied Inuyasha getting up and wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Yes you didn't, but you should respect his sacrifice!" this time it was his mother that spoke and Sesshoumaru could still feel the bitterness in her words.

His mother was the coldest youkai he knew, but even she had affection for his father. An arranged mating didn't necessarily need love, only respect, but his mother started harbouring feeling for his father. That's why his affair stung her, freezing her heart even more. He remembered little about their interactions, but he recollected her pained face when she found out about his soul mate.

"It ain't my fault that he died, I didn't ask for it! Because of this everyone hated me! It was bad being a hanyo, but being his son was worse!" he yelled clenching his fists.

Shiroheki's anger deflated at this.

"So you were blamed for his death?" he asked and Inuyasha nodded begrudgingly.

"Well it was his choice, but this doesn't give you the right to disrespect his memory. I realize that you are bitter, but its time to let go," he said, grabbing Inuyasha's shoulders and patting him a few times.

"I am Shiroheki. But you may call me grandfather. Now I advise we sit down and talk. I have disturbing knowledge about a new faction of Chinese demons that are snooping around Japan."

Inuyasha shrugged and harrumphed, showing his displeasure at being ordered around.

"Pup where is your bitch?" Shiroheki turned toward him and he cringed.

Inuyasha's eyes squinted toward him calculating but the whelp didn't caught on.

"Ah, she went to change and after the work I put in dressing her nicely," sighed his mother pretendingly.

"What? He has a bitch?" Inuyasha glared at him, cocking his head.

Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes. The hanyo was trully oblivious at times.

"My Lady, my lord," the servant's trembling voice sounded from behind the door, and everyone turned their heads toward it.

"Enter," intoned his mother and the youkai female did so, trembling slightly and wringing her hands nervously.

"Where is the miko?" his mother asked and the servant paled further.

"She...she left," answered the female and repeated the miko's message.

 _Apologies and thank you_ he asked himself. Who the bitch think she is, leaving like this? Without his permission?

"I will fetch the miko," his grandfather said, stopping Inuyasha in his track.

"The hell? We're leaving so I will go!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru slowly turned and started walking. His mother's voice didn't stop him.

"The bitch left? This one will teach her a lesson in manners."

"You've done enough," he told her and stopped everyone with a glare.

Finding the miko was easy. The trail of her sweet aroma lead away from the shiro. With his superior speed he reached her in minutes. The strong pulse of her aura a light beacon in the evening. She sensed him for she stopped and turned around to face him, her eyes red and puffy. The female tried wiping the tears from her face, but new ones escaped from under her lids to trail on her pale face.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered in a hoarse voice, trying to be brave. She raised her head with pride and looked him in the eye, but he saw her trembling fists that clenched harder upon his approaching.

He looked at her proud form, weird clothing, too tight on her body, leaving little to imagination and scoffed that her appearance enraged him. Why would he care if she displayed her body to everyone? She wasn't his!

"You left," half accusation, half question. The words left his lips before he had time to inspect them.

"Yes, I did, there was no reason for me to stay," she replied then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well you can start your taunts now. I know what you think, weak, human and pathetic," she accused her voice going to a high pitch.

"This one didn't say anything of the sort," he said, wondering why he chose to do so.

"I... " she looked abashed and taken back, but a new wave of tears trailed on her cheeks and she whispered:

"I know I am not perfect, I am not the strongest and not the most beautiful, but I still have my pride and my emotions, so if you think that your family can humiliate me further, you are mistaken," she accused him and for the first time, he felt something that felt close to...guilt.

"You are foolish if you believe their words," he accused her back, feeling the need to retaliate.

"I..." she puffed her chest, intent on starting a tirade only to sigh dejectedly and lower her head.

Her lips trembled and fists clenched and unclenched when she whispered softly:

"I left my home for him."

He stood quiet letting her to continue. And continue she did.

"I left my family, friends, my schooling, my future, my everything for him. Only to come here and be treated like I am nobody or... or a burden."

She raised her head and looked straight at him.

"What if I am Kikyo's reincarnation? I am not her, I am my own person!" her voice shook with her emotions and he was at a loss to what to do. He didn't have experience with crying females. The only one being Rin.

Rin thought was easy, a single word for him would silence her and return the smile to her face. The miko, she was different. Her soul itself seemed to suffer.

"Miko," he started, only to have her approach him and take his hand in hers.

He wanted to shake her, avoid her touch but in her fragile condition he didn't think it would be wise.

"Am I so pathetic? So ugly that no one here will see my own good qualities?" she asked him and he tensed at the pain in her voice.

"Miko cease this foolishness. The one to defeat Naraku and purify the despicable jewel, shouldn't behave this way," he stated in a cold voice, hoping this will close her mouth for the time being.

"Sesshoumaru, then who am I?" she whispered in a small voice and the tone made him uncomfortable.

"You are Kagome, nothing more, nothing less," he assured her and wanted to turn around, only for her form to collide with his. Small fist clenched in his haori and an ebony haired head snuggled in his chest. Her lithe form trembled and she murmured a thank you. He wasn't sure why she thanked him, but he was satisfied she stopped crying.

Wrong thought. The miko started crying in voice, rivulets of tears dampening his haori. She cried and cried thanking him, gulping air greedily when it was hard to breath and continuing again.

He stood unwieldy not knowing how to react and hating himself for it. Remembering Rin after a nightmare, he awkwardly put his clawed hand on her head and patted her once. Instead of calming her, this only brought more tears and she wailed harder, snuggling further into his form. He regretted leaving his armour in the shiro. Now she felt even closer. He could not only hear her heart beat, but feel it as well, the warmth of her body and the trembling of her hands as she clinched his haori in her fists.

He didn't stop her or tell her anything, he just let her cry. Long after she calmed down, so that her heart didn't try to jump out of her chest, she took a deep breath. Raising her head and looking at him with eyes still shining with tears, she smiled shyly and murmured a thank you.

"I apologize, I..." she started but he shook his head and said:

"Think nothing on it."

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me, so really, thank you," she said again, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Hn," he nodded his head and the smile that bloomed on her lips, lightened her face and made her eyes twinkle. His breath caught in his throat, and he shook his head to disperse the image, but her shining blue eyes stood in front of him.

"We return, this one's grandsire has disturbing news," he said but seeing as she tensed continued:

"This one will accompany you to the village afterwards."

Her shoulders raised like a heavy burden was lifted and she smiled again.

"Great, this way you will certainly be present at Rin's birthday. Its very important for her."

He nodded and started walking, but she grabbed his sleeve in an attempt to stop him. He simply turned to look at her, rising a silver eyebrow.

"We will return, but can you... not now all right? Just stay here for a while longer..." she mumbled embarrassed and he nodded understanding her. He too hated the confines of the shiro and instead liked roaming the lands.

"Hn," was his only reply as he sad down next to a tree trunk and nodded at her to sit next to him.

The smile she gifted him then, was even more breathtaking.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hello!**_

 _ **To better understand this chapter, please read Luceafarul The evening star by Mihai Eminescu.**_

 _ **www**_ _ **. /arts/longest_love_poem-world_record_set_by_the_Evening_Star_90145. htm**_

 _ **It is an amazing poet from my country, my favourite one. But I will still try to explain it better later.**_

 _ **Obviously I own nothing:) thus I translated the verses in a poor attempt to relay his beautiful words.**_

 _ **Let's pretend Kagome knows this poem, and yes sometimes earlier I knew it by heart even if its long. Now my memory isn't as good:(**_

 _ **p.s. I use only the knowledge I have and its almost pretty accurate, but I wont use the internet thinking that Kagome doesn't have this luxury:) you will hopefully understand why I decided to use this poem. I want them to understand each other better and deeper.**_

 _ **p.p.s hope I will be able to see the reviews! I love them so much and am sad I can't see them:(**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _Chapter twenty-five_

 _Evening star_

Kagome took a deep breath, feeling the fresh, fragrant air filling her lungs. It smelt clean, verdant and tranquil. She giggled mentally at her description of the air. Indeed the air seemed to be fresher, filled with more oxygen and having the tender aroma of nature. She didn't feel this content and tranquil in a long time. And to think that she felt this way next to the most unexpected person.

She turned her head and looked at Sesshoumaru. His face serene, eyes looking ahead, he was the epitome of elegance, power and male essence all in one. The soft wind played with his silver hair and she had a sudden urge to thread her fingers through it, but refrained.

Feeling confident and calm, she giggled and thumped on her back, putting her crossed hand under her head. The silence was comfortable, the company pleasant. If someone would have told her a year ago that she will share a night with the daiyoukai in this way she would've believed them crazy. Absent-mindedly she inspected the stars, finding her favourite already shining brightly in the evening sky.

"Oh, as always Luceafarul is shining brightly," she whispered to herself but forgot that Sesshoumaru had very acute hearing.

"What is that you speak of?" he asked rising a silver eyebrow, his hand still remaining regally posed on his bent knee.

"Ah you see this bright star?" she pointed at it and his eyes travelled toward the sky.

"It's the first star that spears in the sky, that's why its called the evening star. It is also the brightest and the biggest. In reality it is not a simple star is the planet VENUS, called after the Roman Goddess of love," she explained, content that he listened to her. Looking at his she smiled and seeing that she still had his attention she continued:

"Some call it Luceafar, "luce" means light from Latin, "farris" its grain or speck, I am not sure thought. Thus speck of light in the evening."

Ssshoumaru nodded and she smiled sadly.

"There is this poem that I adore about it, a Hyperion, a deity that is said to be this star, would you care to listen?" she asked half hopeful, half nervous. She shyly looked at him as he inclined his head. The priestess took a deep breath and started:

 _...Now once upon enchanted time,_

 _As time has never been_

 _There lived a princess most divine_

 _Of royal blood and kin_

 _She was her parents' only child,_

 _Bright like the sun at noon,_

 _Like the Virgin midst the saints_

 _And among stars the moon._

 _From the deep shadow of the vaults_

 _Her step now she directs_

 _Toward a window; at its nook_

 _Bright Evening-star expects._

 _She looks as in the distant seas_

 _He rises, darts his rays_

 _And leads the blackish, loaded ships_

 _On the wet, moving, ways._

 _To look at him every night_

 _Her soul her instincts spur;_

 _And as he looks at her for weeks_

 _He falls in love with her._

At the last words Seshoumaru snorts and she huffs at him indignantly:

"No interrupting, cause I will mess it up!"

The words glide easily from her mouth and she continues, unaware that she has his enraptured attention. He observes how her eyes sparkle, delicate hands gesture with the verses, how her pink lips move and how her voice trembles with emotions.

 _-"O sweet Lord of my fairy nights,_

 _Why come thou not? Come!_

 _Descend to me, mild Evening-star_

 _Gliding on a beam,_

 _Enter my dwelling and my mind_

 _And over my life gleam!"_

 _And he listens and trembles and_

 _Still more for her love craves_

"Foolish," he intones and Kagome pouted her lips at him.

"No, it's not, to crave love isn't foolish or a weakness," she said with conviction. "Now do you want to listen or not?" she asked and he nodded with a chuckle.

So she continues to tell how the Hyperion fell in love and arrived for her in form of a beautiful blond prince, then a black haired one, only to be refused by her because of his immortality. The princess then ran away with a stable boy thus betraying the deity after he asked God to make him a mortal.

Sesshoumaru studied her face then his gaze travelled to the sky and so he continued to listen to her words. The Hyperion found his love in the arms of another.

 _What care thee form of clay_

 _If it is I or other_

 _You're living in your narrow whorl_

 _Let luck its hold unfold_

 _Yet I will forever in my world_

 _Remain eternal and cold._

"Hn," intoned Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at him with a sad smile.

"It is very sad, but so beautiful," she whispered.

 _But would now the whole mankind die_

 _Men will be born again._

 _But they are building on the wind_

 _Ideals void and blind;_

 _When human waves run into graves_

 _New waves spring from behind_

Sesshoumaru quoted then added:

"Those words ring true, humans are like waves."

"Hm, maybe," Kagome hummed, still looking at the sky.

"The deity was foolish to want to change himself for a mere slip of girl," he said and Kagome smiled sadly with a sigh she continued.

"No, I don't think he was foolish, I admire and respect him, it is her I don't like."

"And why is that miko? One would think you would sympathise with a fellow human female," he said with a hint of mockery in his voice.

Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"Nope, she betrayed him. She just didn't love him enough. When you love, you don't want to change that person, you just love it the way it is," she passed her hand through her hair absent-mindedly and his gaze followed.

"You are thinking about Inuyasha," he said with conviction.

"Well in a way yes, I loved him the way he was, I didn't want him to change contrary to Kikyo," she replied her gaze becoming hunted and distant.

"Instead the half-breed wanted you to change to suit his tastes, to be more like the deceased miko," he stated and she nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately yes. I think I would've never been sure if it was me or her, he saw when looking at me, so I guess this is better. What doesn't break us makes us stronger right?" she smiled bravely at him and she bet he saw how fake her smile was.

"Hn."

"So, how about you Sesshoumau, is there someone that makes your heart beat faster?" she changed the subject, being bold for the time.

"Ludicrous, this Sesshoumaru has no need for such trivialities," he scoffed at her and Kagome giggled.

"I knew you would say something like that, but everyone needs love," she said with a more serious voice.

"For a ruler love is useless, a female to continue the kin is needed, but other than that..."

Kagome interrupted him, not caring that she looked rude.

"Surely there must be someone," she exclaimed aggravated.

"You jest miko," he retorted, annoyance in his voice but Kagome pressed.

"There must be a beautiful demoness, that caught your eye. The ones at the gate were pretty beautiful," she said with a hint of something, that very close seemed like jealousy, but she dismissed the thought.

"Beauty isn't everything. Those bitches wanted only the power and the wealth that would come with the position as this one's mate," he replayed and Kagome felt sad for a second but then added.

"Sesshoumaru you give yourself too less credit, you are strong and handsome, a lord. Every female would want not only your kingdom but you too," she insisted and he actually snorted.

"Only you would think that, not even being a mate, the winner has the right to demand anything from this Sesshoumaru," he said and Kagome perked at that.

"You mean the fact that I won that stupid contest gives me the right to ask anything of you?" she questioned with shining eys.

Sesshoumaru tensed. Turning his head toward her, his gaze became colder and accusing. Its like he was telling her: _I knew it, you are like everyone else!_

"Yes, it does," he grit through his teeth.

"And you would be honour bound to do it?" she asked and he nodded his head reluctantly.

Kagome stood silent, pondering for a long while, seeing how his face became stonier with every second. After a few more minute of humming and wriggling her eyebrows in concentration, she burst laughing.

"Gosh Sesshoumaru you should see your face. I was only joking!"

He smirked at her dismissing her foolish notions of intimidation.

"For a second you looked like I would ask your Bakusaiga or first born son or a treasure of equal worth," she continued laughing, then wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes she smiled.

"But I demand my right to ask something of you," she said and he sighed exasperatedly.

"Ask your demand miko, this Sesshoumaru is rich enough to meet your expectations," he intoned in a gracious voice, imitating a powerful lord. Not that he wasn't one.

"Nope, none of that," she waved her hand in dismissal. "I don't need riches, instead..."

"Instead?" he raised an eyebrow, cocking her head at her, curious as to what she would ask.

"Let's play..." she said, and his eyebrows travelled under his bangs, eyes rounding comically when she continued.

"A game of tag or catch, or fetch," she smiled deviously, and clapping her hands in delight, added:

"In your true form!"


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hello! A big tank you and deep bow for reading and your reviews!**_

 _ **I took some liberties with some canine behaviour, I was a child when I had a dog so don't remember well.**_

 _ **Hope he isn't too OOC. Please tell me what you think.**_

 _ **P.S. we are almost at 200 reviews, the one to actually be the 200 reviewer gets to make a suggestion and will have a chapter dedicated to him/or her. It's because I love you all a lot and its the first fic that has so many reviews and I am so happy thx again!**_

 _ **Please Enjoy reading and tell me how it is, hope you like the surprise:)**_

 _Chapter twenty-six._

 _Games and lessons_

"Sesshoumaru promise me, no peeking!" the miko yelled, voice laced with mischief. Sesshoumaru snorted, like he would need to do that. He refrained from sighing. This was stupid. He was stupid for allowing this, but he had no choice. When he told the miko that a game of chase would be too easy, since with superior senses he will catch her in no time, she suggested something else.

"All right, I guess you are right," she mumbled then her eyes lit with wonder and she exclaimed:

"We only have to complicate it, create our own game!"

"Ludicrous," he intoned but the miko's smile widened further.

"All right then chase and tag and maybe hide and seek..." she mumbled, nibbling on her lower lip. Sesshoumaru found himself strangely transfixed on the abused appendage. The way her blunt, pearly teeth mistreated the soft, plump lip. She had white teeth, he pondered how she did that, only to shake his head. He was becoming senile. _He was not curious about her!_

"First of all transform!" she ordered him, but seeing as his eyebrow twitched added in a soft voice, eyes pleading:

"Please..."

Raising his chin in the air, he looked at her and ordered her to step aside.

His youki swelled around him, waves of pure energy enveloping his body. With a hard snap, his bones twitched under the pressure and started to grow. Four enormous paws, a lean body that covered in silver fur. Finally the moon and the stripes on his faces, prolonged and painted themselves on his muzzle. His fangs elongated and glistened in the moon's rays.

The priestess stood unmoving, observing his transformation with wide eyes and a happy smile. When the waves of youki receded, she shyly approached him with an extended hand. Her palm trembled when she carefully patted the fur on his foreleg.

"Sesshoumaru you're beautiful, gorgeous. Really," she mumbled and he inclined his head regally.

She giggled and covered her lips with her palm.

"There's something unique in this, I mean now that you don't try to kill me, I can see how majestic and gorgeous you are without fearing for my life," she mumbled and he made a growling noise in his throat.

"I know, I know you can kill me with snap," she said and boldly entangled her fingers in his fur.

"But you wont do it, at least not now," she added and he was amazed how she understood him without words. The miko was unique.

"Shall we start then?" she asked and he nodded his head, only to be rewarded with a smile.

Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes and looked around himself. He kept replaying the memory. Why did he do that?

"I don't hear you counting!" the miko yelled and he almost, almost rolled his eyes.

"Ah right," she mumbled sheepishly, realizing that he was in his true form.

The miko decided that they will combine all the childish games and since he was so perfect, he needed a handicap. He had to count until five hundred, so that she will have time to run and hide. Since he was so benevolent, he also allowed her the right to run, or hide repeatedly if she sensed him close. At least she finally recognized his strength, that he was the fastest youkai alive.

"Very well then I will count in my mind, you do the same, your highness," she added and taking a deep breath he started counting. Annoying mikos!

When he ended the counting, he wigged his tail once, adrenaline surging through his veins. Ridiculous, he was not a pup! Raising his nose in the air he caught a sniff of her intoxicating smell. With a push of his mighty paws, he jumped in the air and ran toward the miko. His blood surged faster, he will soon catch her and demonstrate his supremacy. He turned around a bunch of trees and stopped, ready to bark at her...only to find nothing. No miko!

He raised his nose again and sniffed again. Her scent was there but she wasn't. Pinpointing the specific place, he turned around. He growled finding a piece of her clothing, imbued with her reiki and her scent. Clever miko!

The adrenaline increased and he jumped again. He didn't observe how his tail wigged in delight. He ran around the forest. It seemed the vixen circled around the trees and let trails of her scent, as well as pieces of her cloth, to confuse his nose. He smirked mentally. She didn't know who she was trying to fool. He was a born predator.

Attuning his ears to the forest's noises he tried to pinpoint her heart beat or the snaps of twigs. He also sent his aura in waves to find her. Ah, there she was.

 _A shikigami?_ He asked himself mentally. Ah the miko played with fire! In her case with a deadly assassin. With his paw he shredded the shikigami and ran toward south, excitement surging through his body.

He found her in a river, the water washing away her scent, her aura pressed tightly around herself. When she saw him her mouth opened, lips parting in an inaudible O. Smiling wider, she jumped from her place and started running. He smirked again, his tail swinging energetically. With a few jumps he was next to her. Her laugh increased, tears leaking form the corners of her eyes.

She took a step toward left, he followed. She swung left, only to turn right. She feinted? He barked at her and she giggled louder.

"All right you win! You are the best!" she smiled and pretended to be dejected.

Later he would wonder why he did that, what inclined him to bump her body with his muzzle and push her to run again. She understood, for her eyes shined with delight and she bolted from her place.

They played for a long while, time loosing its meaning. The miko was clever and he enjoyed himself immensely. He forgot when he last had fun just for the sake of fun, without duty weighting on his shoulders.

Her laugh was pleasant to the ear, her scent gratifying to his nose, her aura to his entire being. She was red in the face and warm from the run. Sweat dampened her clothes and made them cling to her figure, so he couldn't help his eyes straying to her body. And the spark in her eyes? She was very pleasing to the eye. He didn't understand the hanyou and his stupidity. He shook his head, the half-breed had no place between them now at this moment. It was just the two of them.

Finally they both sat down, the miko sprawled on her back and breathing deeply. He sat down, muzzle on his forepaws, relaxing under the moon.

"This was so fun!" she exclaimed and raising his head he looked at her, squinting his eye.

"I am glad you too enjoyed yourself," she added smiling.

"Can you?... I mean do you enjoy hmm..." she mumbled, a rouge hue covering her face.

He almost bit his tongue in reproach to himself, when he lowered his head to the ground and toward her, so she could touch his muzzle. He couldn't beat the instinct that she awakened in him. And in his form he was more prone to answer to his baser instincts. Like liking the touch.

 _Yes there, under his nuzzle and his ears..._

The miko boldly scratched his chin and played with his ears, meanwhile giggling in delight. They locked eyes and he could see his reflection in her eyes, wondering about her. He inhaled her scent deeper. She froze, fingers in his fur, eyes drinking him in. After some more minutes, he tensed feeling a disturbance in the air. The miko looked at him with a questioning look. He sent his youki in waves again but caught nothing. They were being watched and he knew who couldn't keep her muzzle out of his business. He barred his fangs and the miko tensed.

"Sesshoumaru is something wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice and when he shook his head she nodded, trusting in him blindly. Her hand was still in his fur, but the moment was lost. Slowly she retracted her palm and smiled again. This time sadly.

With a powerful surge of youki he was back in his humanoid form, bones reshaping and fur withdrawing. He pushed his enormous youki back, making it dormant for the moment.

The miko stood shyly in front of him, hands wringing and checks red.

"Ah, mmm Sesshoumaru," she mumbled then jumped and kissed his cheek in a quick motion mumbling a _thank you_. Her lips were warm and soft, but it was over before he could react or understand what that was. He didn't ponder on his own feelings, but measured her with a look.

"What was that?" he asked, voice frostier than earlier.

"It was a kiss as thank you for indulging me, I really had fun, so thank you," she said avoiding looking at him, the red of her cheeks increasing.

"Hm," he said and touched his check involuntarily.

"I am sorry if I offended you," she mumbled stepping from one foot to other.

"Think nothing of it," he replied and she nodded.

"I just thought... I will never again... I just," she babbled and he looked at her, visually ordering her to explain herself.

"Don't you have such actions in packs? I mean gestures that have the meaning of thank you? A kiss based on the place, I mean there are different types of kisses, with different meaning," she explained in a rush, embarrassment leaking from her emotions.

"Specify," he ordered her and she nodded.

"A kiss on the hand, on the knuckles is a symbol of respect, on the forehead is a paternal, maternal or sibling kiss," she explained touching her own forehead.

"A kiss on the check is between friends, as a sign of thank you or greeting and farewell. It depends on the situation," she explained.

"And for mates?" he asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"Ah well."

He didn't believe the miko could become even redder but he was mistaken.

"On the lips, is a symbol of love or close affection, between lovers, mates, in case of humans husband-wife or betrothed," she said licking her own lips, the motion strangely enthralling for him.

She touched her neck with the tips of her fingers but stood quiet.

"And on the neck miko?" he asked mischief in his tone.

"Ah," she jumped but mumbled something.

"Miko I have good hearing but can't distinguish gibberish," he said, feeling strangely playful.

"Lust, its lust or between lovers," she mumbled and he smirked.

"Are there other kisses on other parts of the body?" he asked, enjoying her reaction with each second.

"What about dog youkai, what gestures do you use?" she asked, turning the tables on him.

"Hn, do you really want to know?" he asked carefully and when she nodded he exhaled.

"Very well."

"Here one licks to thank the Alpha for benevolence or let him know that the one is happy and grateful," he said showing the angle on his jaw and she nodded.

"Nuzzling or licking one's neck is an apology," he continued watching her eyes. She was concentrated on his face. Somehow he felt satisfied by that fact.

"Barring one's neck is a sign of submission or apology again, only for the Alpha. A nip on the ear is a reprimand, more often used on young pups," he added showing at her ear and she flushed. The fact that he pointed that she was a pup in his eyes enraged her, but she remained silent.

"A pup will hold at his Alpha's hem or the hand as a sign of submission and that he is under its protection, symbolizing a bond between said individuals," he said looking at her then got up and stretched his hand toward her, palm up.

"Come, we are returning," he intoned and her face lit with a smile when she put her hand in his large palm.

"Ah we hold hand as a sign of affection or that we are close, friends or other," she mumbled and he nodded, but it was too late to retract his hand. Beside her fingers were so delicate and warm.

"Thank you, then," she said again and getting on her tiptoes, licked his jaw in a very inu matter, making his chest blossom with a strange warm feeling. Her tongue was warm and delicate, the tip gently caressing his skin. He suppressed a shudder and looking at her nodded.

He nuzzled her temple with his nose and whispered in her ear, feeling shivers on her skin. Her breath shuddered in her lungs, gasp caught in her throath.

"Your Alpha is pleased too and your gesture was well received," he intoned and she tensed.

"Wait, My Alpha?"


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter twenty-seven_

 _Alike_

 **The chapter is dedicated to my lovely** **Sylean89! Thx for your support:) hope the chapter won't disappoint:)**

 _ **"**_ _ **Talking"**_ **is Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru speaking, while Shiroheki and Asuna spy on them. (you will understand while reading)**

 **Thx for reading love you all and your reviews. Enjoy the reading and hope you will like it!**

The Inu demoness, mumbled something when Shirohki entered her room after a knock that wasn't answered, but he entered either way, smelling her inside. He approached his daughter-in-law and peaked over her shoulder. The image of his grandpup and the miko stared at him from the carved moon stone. The magical mirror was something Asuna brought with herself when she became his son's mate. It was a present from her parents, the moon Emperor and Empress.

The moon stone was oval, two feet in diameter, with a round dent in the middle and carved just enough to allow water to absorb the magic and show what the princess wanted. Shiroheki knew about it, but never used it since only Asuna's blood activated it. Not even Touga had access to it.

"Spying again Asuna?" he questioned her and the demoness chuckled.

"You know that this one has only her son's best interest at heart," she cut and her fingers trembled a little, as if she wanted to interrupt the viewing but paused.

"Hn, yes. You are smart Asuna but I caught onto your schemes, don't think that your meddling will stop my plans for him," he said studying her reaction.

Her eyes narrowed at him, but she turned her gaze again toward her son, who just transformed back from his demonic form and was conversing with the miko. They saw the female's gesture and how Sesshoumaru despite tensing, received it. Shiroheki intently observed Sesshoumaru's pleased reaction when the miko licked his chin in gratitude. He looked content, pure male satisfaction.

"She learns fast, but fast enough?" he asked her, amused at his grand-pup's reaction. He then chuckled seeing the miko's reaction and laughed heartedly.

"The miko didn't react well to the insinuation of him being her Alpha, she sure does have some spunk."

"The miko is independent and not blinded by his wealth and position, she has the possibility to became a good pack mate at least," said Asuna and he caught the compliment in her tone.

"Ah yes, but he won't become a proper Alpha until fully mated, you know that. He is a part of your pack until then," he commented and she hummed. "And the miko must learn to become a good Alpha bitch," he continued inspecting her non-reaction. He knew how she regarded human females, but she was objective when needed. Was she ready to give up her role as the leader bitch?

"He has good instincts and was born to be an Alpha or do you deny that?" she asked challengingly and he shook his head.

"No, but you won't be able to always guide and protect him even from afar, as you do now. He must assume this role on his own, that is my intention," he said and she took a deep breath, then added another drop of her blood from the cut on her finger and the voices of the trio echoed in the room.

" _I can't believe you!"_ Kagome raged looking first at Sesshoumaru then at Inuyasha who appeared next to them.

"It seems the miko didn't see the gesture as submission to Sesshoumaru," Shiroheki commented and Asuna hummed again then added:

"The miko is somehow naïve but her gesture was genuine, she wanted to thank him, it is Sesshoumaru who took her gesture deeper than intended, but I don't see why."

" _You aint her Alpha, I am! Like Kagome will ever acknowledge you!"_ cried Inuyasha crossing his hands on his chest with a huff and Kagome just gaped at the scene.

" _The miko submitted to this Sesshoumaru, thus accepting this one's role as Alpha,"_ intoned Sesshoumaru in a smug voice.

" _She's just dumb and didn't see it as that, I am still her Alpha,"_ he bickered back and this continued for a while until Kagome lost her patience.

" _You! Both of you!"_ she cried pointing fingers at both brothers who stood eyeing each other. One with smug satisfaction one with rage painted on his visage.

" _I can't believe it, you both are more alike than you like to admit,"_ she said and both brothers denied in sync.

" _This one is nothing like Inuyasha!"_

" _I aint nothing like the bastard!"_

" _Ah it hurts being compared doesn't it Inuyasha?"_ the miko asked and Inuyasha jerked as if slapped.

" _I am my own person and don't belong to anyone,"_ she continued and looking from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha. _"_ _So now you are my Alpha, when first you refused to mate me? What does that make you, if not a hypocrite?"_

" _It aint like that! You still are part... you promised you will always be by my side,"_ Inuyasha tried to defend his past action.

"You think I don't know that?" she asked her fists clenching on her sides, her form trembling with suppressed emotions.

"It was me who promised it and no, I don't regret it," she added voice echoing with emotions, her reiki wildly fluctuating around her lithe form. "But don't hold this above my head and try to control my life," she said, keeping her back straight, form rigid and shoulder tensed.

Mellowing her tone, Kagome continued trying to get through to Inuyasha _._ _"_ _You don't love me the way I want, all right I accept this but you try to push everyone away from me."_

Inuyasha jerked, as if punched in the gut. Her jaw clenched and she took a deep calming breath then continued: _"_ _You think I don't know about the samurai that asked for my hand or about the scholar that wanted to talk to me? It doesn't mean that I will accept, but I am allowed to make my own decision."_

Sesshoumaru smirked at his half-brother and the miko's head whipped toward him.

" _And you?_ " she accused, poking her finger in his chest, causing Sesshoumaru to be taken aback.

" _Do you think I didn't catch onto your ploy? You used me to get back at Inuyasha. You knew he was watching and couldn't help but rub it in his face. My Alpha? Neither of you is my Alpha and if I have a say in this, neither will ever be,"_ she said and Shiroheki's grand pups. The old dog then saw through the mirror how her shoulders sunk.

" _I get it that you are jealous of each other, no, don't deny it. But each one of you have his strong points and to use me to get at one another is low even for you,"_ she said in a more subdued voice.

"Ah that's why, the miko is more intuitive than I thought. She understood Sesshoumaru so well, she has a chance to melt his heart the way I see it," Shiroheki pointed out.

"Yet my son doesn't understand her," Asuna let a sigh escape.

"You knew about her from before? Did he show signs of attraction toward her?" he asked Asuna and she tensed but remained quiet.

"Asuna do you think I didn't catch on as to why you lowered your castle to the ground? A demoness would have the means to reach it in the sky, a human wouldn't. You planned and arranged everything. I was curious to why, but now I must compliment you on your foresight," he said and Asuna closed her eyes in defeat.

"The miko was the only adult female he tolerated around himself without killing. He actually talked with her, at least in the manner that he talks, plus she is indeed powerful despite her humanity," she said and he nodded in understanding before smiling his chilling smile.

"He still has to mate and you know it, you are lucky she is strong."

"He deserves a chance to be happy even if it is an arranged matting. He deserves a female who is at least a little compatible. I won't let you play him like you played us," she said and his grin widened.

"You will never forgive me for your mating will you? It was a good one."

"And look where that brought us? A ruined family no matter from what corner you look at it," she said and again looked at the trio in the magic mirror.

" _You both have this sick and silly competition, who is stronger, who's sword is bigger,"_ she said and both inus smirked in their own way, insinuating, that theirs was longer. Shiroheki shook his head at the miko's naivete, for she didn't catch their true meaning and continued on.

" _Ugh! You both are the same, at least Inuyasha lashes out at everyone this way when he is insecure or hurt, you deliberately hurt me to satisfy your pride,"_ Kagome accused Sesshoumaru and he had the nerve to look untouched by her words.

" _Farewell, I hope I won't meet you again. Good luck with your mating, hope you will find a female that will touch your heart,"_ she said and is eldest grand-pup tensed, barely visible even when looking for it.

" _Are you coming Inuyasha or staying with your 'pleasing' family?"_ she couldn't help but bite in sarcasm and Shiroheki tensed.

"It seems my involvement is necessary, the miko must stay here," he insisted and Asuna's eyebrow rose in wonder.

"She is in danger and said danger could be escalating and putting all the demons in peril," he said cryptically and Asuna wanted to ask him further but he shook his head. He would not answer if she had.

"I will retrieve the pups and we will talk. This foolishness has dragged on too long. It is time to get serious," he said and disappeared in a blur of youki, leaving his daughter-in-law to ponder as to what danger could await them, if the entire race was at risk.

 **And the plot is rearing its ugly head:)**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hello my dear readers. Sorry for the long absence. I had a**_ ** _depressing_** _ **time in my life, still is. My baby will need surgery so I am devastated but life goes on so I try to be strong. I won't explain in details. I know everyone has his life so I don't want to burden you. Know that I love my readers and am grateful** __**for the fact that you read and review. Thanks again, hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know in your lovely reviews. Cakes and cupcakes to everyone.**_

 _ **Thanks again** _**_and_** _ **good luck!**_

* * *

Emotions.

Sesshomaru scoffed mentally. One as him did not need emotions. A powerful youkai lord whose life goal was supreme conquest didn't need to feel, only win in battles and gain more strength. Feelings made one weak, his father proved this when he lost his life for his useless love for a human.

Despite everyone's beliefs he didn't hate humans. He was not so weak to submit to emotions, he was neutral toward them. It was the same as hating the animals, rodents or other that lived on his lands.

A treacherous thought clouded his vision for a moment showing the image of a little girl. Her smile pure and blinding.

"Ridiculous," he voiced frustrated through his teeth.

His heart gave an unique thud and a pang of something clenched said organ. Rin, was human but she was unique.

 _As is the miko!_ His traitorous mind supplied.

From all the emotions, feeling how one may call them, he knew only honour and protectiveness. As a canine youkai instinct was everything, even if at times it took all his humongous control to stop himself on acting on said instincts. He didn't know if those where emotions, no one ever taught him, his mother a reserved bitch with an always cold façade. His father... well he gave up on him after trying and seeing no results.

Another pang in his heart, his father... Sesshoumaru shook his head and finally looked at the retreating female. The aura of sadness and disappointment clung tightly to her lithe form and for a second he felt... dare he say regret?

Her small form shook with surprised emotions, fists clenched. He heard her sniffle and saw her angrily wiping her eyes. Was she crying? Because of him? Tears were weird. They were useless in his opinion, but somehow they messed with his control.

Did he became weak after Rin's tears? Once he touched the pup's cheek in wonder and captured a tear from her pale cheek. The youkai lord remembered how he inspected the clear liquid in wonder. It was odourless, simple water, but when he licked it with the tip of his tongue it was salty. Rin explained that it had more emotional significance, it contained feelings, it shouldn't smell. Emotions themselves couldn't be clarified. You just felt them, she explained.

So, what was that he felt toward the miko now that made him cringe? Was it… guilt? Regret? No he shook his head dismissing the thought as ridiculous again. He was a superior being so he was never wrong. The emotions of a human female didn't bother him. She wasn't a part of his pack. Not that he had one. He hated the fact that he could form a pack only when proving his power to his mother and show that he was strong enough to protect.

Again, protection? Even now he wasn't sure what his sire's words meant. He protected Rin and on some level Jaken, even if he was annoying. Ah-Un was in the role of a horse, carrier of Rin and strong enough to protect himself, so he allowed them certain liberties. But the miko? The miko was nothing. Only and ex-ally and that was it!

"Sesshoumaru, I'm disappointed in you. You who always puff about your honour. Was it fair what you did? " asked his grandfather appearing next to him. He only hn-ed not deeming him with an answer.

"Inuyasha, miko, you will accompany us to the shiro," spoke the older dog, stepping in front of the duo.

Inuyasha cursed and the miko snorted, but didn't stop her trek.

Sesshoumaru waited with a weird trepidation to see the female's reaction. The miko's temper was something that brought diversity in his life. He killed the thought mercilessly, realizing the trail of his traitorous mind.

"Miko, you will come to the shiro," intoned his grandfather in a colder tone but the miko dismissed him.

"Miko," repeated the old dog and Inuyasha told him that if she decided something, nothing could change her mind so he wasted his breath in vain. The female continued to stomp away, irritation evident in her aura and poise. Sesshoumaru approached the trio at his grandsire's sign.

"Very well then," decided Shiroheki and with a pulse of his youki, the four of them were transported in the hall, where his mother expected them silently sipping tea from a porcelain cup.

"Ah, you are back. Everyone is present then," she smiled indulgently at the miko, looking pointedly at her. Said female's face tinted in red and her fist clenched. Her aura started fluctuating wildly around her.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked through clenched teeth, her lithe form trembling.

"It's your fault for not heeding my offer to return," said his grandfather looking at the shocked hanyou who looked around and blinked in confusion.

"Offer? This is natural kidnaping!" she intoned and pointing a finger at his elder she continued:

"Who gave you the right to do that? I tried to be respectful, I tried to honour your pack dynamics and stuff but if you continue ignoring my wishes I will start purifying, and it won't be pretty!"

"Calm yourself miko, the matter is important and it concerns you directly," he tried to placate her in his sweet tone but he saw that the miko was immune to his charm. This for some strange reason satisfied him, but he couldn't grasp why it did so he ignored it as everything that concerned emotions.

"And what is so important?" she asked crossing her hands on her chest defensively. The pose resembled his half brother in ways that made his insides churn.

"The shikon jewel and its creation," he told her seriously and she opened her lips to continue but he silenced her with a wave.

"We will dine and talk. Serve the dinner and prepare two rooms for our guest," he ordered to a servant and after said female disappeared with a low bow, he gestured toward the table and the pillows.

"Please sit," he said and the miko reluctantly did so. Inuyasha trailed after her and sat next to her, too close to the female according to every social or noble rule, but the priestess didn't mind. Sesshoumaru decided that a lesson in court manners, with males that aren't pack was necessary for the miko and didn't even stop to think why. Inuyasha refused to make her part of his pack, so now he had to face the consequences.

"I will not change," intoned the miko when his mother looked at her attire with a critiquing eye.

"Hm This one sees you decided a more direct approach," smiled his mother sweetly and the miko furrowed her brows in confusion. She squinted her eyes thinking on the double meaning of the alfa's words but his lady mother decided to indulge the miko.

"Your attire," she pointed with her look at her clothes that clung like a second skin to the human's body.

"Dressing in that way to catch your male's attention, I applaud you in your attempts," she continued sipping from her cup.

The miko's face went redder than a ripe apple. The young dog youkai wasn't quite sure if she was red from rage or embarrassment. He knew the miko wore different clothes, but the insinuation that she did so to seduce him, was ridiculous even for him.

"But a lady will never attire herself this way, so painting yourself like a harlot is wrong, no matter how you look at it," continued the dog lady and Sesshoumaru's lips opened to stop his mother but was interrupted by the hanyou's angry words:

"Kagome is not a loose woman and don't you dare talk shit about her, ever!" cried the enraged half-human jumping to his feet and clenching his fists. Kagome looked at him with gratitude in her eyes and her face seemed to glow with appreciation. Seeshoumaru's breath hitched for a short millisecond, when he saw the miko's reaction toward the half-breed. She never looked at him like that, he pointed to himself, slightly disturbed by the fact, but quickly scoffed and dismissed the fact as redundant. Why would he care that a filthy human didn't admire him or had any other emotions toward him? Ridiculous!

"Oh he talks! And rude as always. This one thought that being son of a princess and a revered general would give you better manners but well, Izayoi wasn't perfect herself, " she said with a false exaggerated sigh.

Inuyasha became the colour of his haori and attempted to march toward his mother, only to be stopped by his grandfather. He growled lowly in his chest, red seeping in his eyes. Kagome was enraged herself and Sesshoumaru wanted to rub his temples in annoyance. His mother was usually cold, but tonight she exaggerated a lot.

"Yes it's a pity, usually the mothers educate the young, your mother did a bad job," continued his alfa pretending as if nothing happened.

"Not that the miko's did a better one, seeing as she is dressed," she continued and this time the woman exploded. A wave of reiki erupted from her chest, as the human female stood and went toward the center of the room. Her ebony hair was dancing wildly in the currents created by her power. Her eyes glowing pink, she raised her palm and sent another pulse of reiki.

"I can tolerate you humiliating me because I respect everyone's opinion so if you don't like me it's your problem. There's nothing I can do to change it. I can stand you hurting my pride and even Inuyasha's, even though he is my friend, but I also understand your hidden reasons," she said and when a servant arrived to see what caused the ruckus, Kagome send him flying when he intended to approach her with a shout of filthy human.

Sesshoumaru did not interfere. The miko had the right to be angry in this case and he will give her the opportunity to defend herself verbally and show her power. But if the wench attempted more than just a show, her head would fly from her shoulders. He mostly was curious as to what will happen and how will the two females act further. One of the advices that his father gave him and he actually took to heart, was _to never interfere in a cat fight!_ Or should he call it a _bitch_ fight in this case?

His grandsire inspected her with careful eyes, but did not attempt to approach her. He too was curious, but he also restrained an enraged hanyou.

Meanwhile Kagome looked his mother in the eye without blinking. The air around them was so tense and the time seemed to pass at a snail's pace, that Sesshoumaru wondered how else will the miko amaze him. The males 's attention was totally absorbed by the two females. The demoness raised a brow as to challenge her to continue and so the miko did.

"I get it that you hate Inuyasha. I am not familiar with the whole situation, but as a female that was tossed aside, I know how that feels, but the child in this case is innocent! This is no reason to spout your venom around," continued the miko and the hanyou jerked again, his ears pressed to his scalp and whining softly.

"The bastard," started his mother but Kagome flared her reiki again.

"I wasn't finished!" she stated, gaze blazing with determination and the corners of his mother's lips twitched slightly, but Seshoumaru wasn't the only one who observed this. His grandsire did too. The miko however was oblivious, as was the half-human.

"Your hate gives you no reason to hurt Inuyasha so, he had his part of suffering in his life, but I reluctantly understand this and that you feel the need to hurt us both to make yourself better," the human female stated and his mother scoffed but the miko continued.

"However," she started when his mother wanted to interrupt her.

"However," the priestess enunciated, taking a deep breath to collect herself to continue, "You went too far when you dared to judge my mother. I can tolerate being the object of your ridicule and Inuyasha is a sore spot for you, so as a guest I was ready to disregard your behaviour. BUT DON'T YOU DARE TALK BAD ABOUT MY MOTHER. PERIOD!" the miko yelled, clenching her fists. Sesshoumaru observed that the reiki wasn't offensive and swimed against his own youki in a calmness that only meant to be seen as a notice, _look I am here._ Not once did it hurt, but dare he say it felt warm and soft?

" _Focus!"_ he ordered himself harshly.

"And you!" she pointed at his grandsire. Said dog looked at her and furrowed his brows at her.

"Am I to assume that you are the eldest here and thus in charge? Or is this a place where no norms of morale and hospitality exist?"

"I am the eldest yes and everyone listens to my will," his grandsire scoffed with arrogance.

"I don't see the evidence, but," the miko measured everyone with a glare. His mother strangely remained silent after the miko's monologue

"Very well. Then assure that your guest are treated like guests or me and Inuyasha are out and never to return. Your reasons and your teleportation be damned," the female stated and he felt a thing that felt, no... not the right word. Then how should he call pride, respect or admiration? No those aren't stupid emotions he decided and nodded to himself, for he held no emotions for the miko. Even if what he would describe as slight, slight admiration was just that. A respect for an fellow ally.

"Very good," his mother clapped her hands and so the tension in the air snapped like a soap bubble and the human and the hanyou jumped. The two demons remained stoic.

"Very good miko," the demoness said again and flared her youki to summon the servants.

"Serve the dinner," she ordered to the newly appeared servant that trembled in fear and so the miko looked around in confusion.

"Now everyone sit," his mother ordered and everyone did so except the miko. She measured his mother with a calculative look, as to dare her to continue the quarrel.

"Sit miko Kagome. This one doesn't bite," she smiled showing her sharp canines and Kagome scoffed.

"I'm not afraid of dogs, but I am more of a cat person," the miko taunted but still didn't sit, still deciding if the gesture from his mother was true.

"Sit, child, this one is sure that Sesshoumaru can indulge in your desire for bites at a later time, but now we shall eat," she gestured elegantly with her hand, the sleeve of her kimono waving slightly in the created wind.

The miko sputtered in indignation and became crimson again at the insinuation but Sesshomaru himself choked on his spit. Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor but the grandfather started laughing madly.

His mother poured a cup of tea and looked at Kagome. With a slight incline of her royal head she presented the miko with the tea. The miko bowed and took the cup gently and sat down without spilling the tea. A feat in itself decided Sesshoumaru, as he knew the miko to be clumsy.

"I accept your Olive branch and thank you for the tea lady Asuna," intoned the miko bowing again, finally recognizing the gesture correctly. Sesshoumaru didn't know what shocked him more, that his mother apologized in an indirect mode, or that the miko knew the significance of an olive branch and behaved regally and according to customs. And her speech earlier… eloquent, well versed and polite but still. She talked like an educated person, not like the brash, rude miko she always portrayed herself as.

"Miko Kagome? Is that your true name?" asked his mother, addressing the miko again, ignoring everyone else as to non-important.

"Why wouldn't that be my true name?" asked a confused priestess, sipping on her tea delicately. Did he just think delicate? The wench didn't have a delicate bone in her body! She was human!

"Many mikos take the names of more admired sisters or passed ones that have greater names," his mother explained and the miko smiled softly.

"No I would never do do that and I even didn't know it is done. My name is my own. Higurashi Kagome," she pointed to herself looking at the hanyou with the corner of her eye. Said hanyou slumped further in his place.

"Hn Higurashi?" wondered his mother silently and he saw his mother's mind working restlessly. She wanted to continue the trail of her thoughts, but was interrupted by the servants that brought the food.

Everyone except the half-human observed her reaction to the food. The miko seemed calm and didn't even blink when raw, bloody meat was brought for the canine eaters. Everything was arranged on beautiful plates, but the smell of blood permeated in the air. The priestess didn't react to it, like it was normal for her and thanked the servant that brought her rice and a few side dishes for human consumption. At this his mother's left brow raised.

"Why would you thank a servant? Its their job to serve us?" asked his mother curiously.

"It may be so, but they too are individuals and feel better when their job is appreciated. And practice shows that content servants make for content and calm house. Besides my mother always taught me to be grateful toward others," she explained and Sesshoumaru saw some servants stopping in their moves to look at her strangely. Everyone continued to eat in silence until his grandfather took a deep breath and put his chopsticks aside.

"The matter that I wanted to discuss is very serious," he started then shook his head. Looking at each individual, his face became collected, his look calculating.

"No, actually there are two important matters and I can't decide which one is more important," he stated and for the more dramatic effect took a pause then continued:

"That the youkai race is dying out, few pups born in centuries, with barren females and males, or the fact that a Chinese faction wants to recreate the jewel of four souls."

The miko gasped and paled, Inuyasha opened then closed his mouth, but not a sound escaped his lips. His mother remained quiet but her eyes squinted slightly, a true sign she wasn't happy and her calculating mind started to work in a hurry. Sesshoumaru himself wasn't very fond of the idea, but remained silent. But that wasn't all for his grandsire continued with ominous verdict:

"They want to recreate it with your soul, Miko Kagome."


	29. Chapter 29

_Ha well look who updated! Dodges rotten tomatoes. Sorry! I have a difficult period in life, but won't talk about it since I got some anonymous reviews with such bad words, that I was shocked and mostly hurt. Real life is important, enough said._

 _Also I have to apologize for my grammar. I am aware its not perfect and I have problems with tenses and commas so please don't judge me too harsh, I am trying!_

 _Belated Merry Christmas to everyone and a Happy New year! Best wishes for everyone! Enjoy!_

 _p.s. I don't know when I will be able to update but I won't abandon the fic. also I got inspired for the code of honour for the inu youkai from some fic, but can't remember the name, but I claim no ownership. if someone recognize it, let me know and I will give credit._

 _p.p.s please tell me what you think, your opinion is very important and I appreciate every word!_

* * *

Chapter 29: Shattering Confessions.

Kagome's heart increased its beat. Thud thud. The sound was defeating, echoing in her head, blood pounding in her temples. Her vision blurred and she was scared she would lose her connection with reality. After everything that she'd been through, now this again? The damn jewel just kept complicating her life even after it was gone! Someone started raising an army and wanted to recreate the jewel, using her soul? Well she will make sure they won't succeed! She was tired of being a damsel in distress. She was tired of someone trying to reap her soul out of her and she was tired of anyone thinking that they could use her to complete their agenda.

The memory of the time inside the jewel played before her eyes, cold dread enveloping her senses. No! The jewel was gone! She told herself and shaking her head took a deep breath to stabilize her heartbeat. It will stay gone, she will make sure of it! Calming her nerves a little, she looked the older demon in the eye.

"Please explain," she asked the eldest demon in the room, her voice steady and breathing controlled. Only her fingers trembled so she fisted them in an attempt to surpass her weakness.

"My spies don't know the leader's identity or his whereabouts, but the fact is that he is gathering quite a few powerful youkai across the continent and even distant lands," explained the elder dog and Inuyasha snorted and asked in a mocking tone:

"So you don't know who he is and where he is? What good are those spies of yours then?"

"You fool!" intoned the old dog in a cold voice and Kagome shook at the force in his words. "You would be wise to not disregard an enemy that is so crafty at hiding his identity or plans, that neither I can find him. Only by infiltrating his faction did my spies found information, only to then be destroyed trying to impart said information," continued Shiroheki and Kagome saw a hint of regret in his eyes.

"I fought those kinds of enemies before..." started Inuyasha only to be cut by Kagome.

"If you mean Naraku I quite well remember his craftiness and the effort it took to read his numerous schemes, so don't you dare imply it was easy."

"Keh. Whatever. We took him down after all!" smirked Inuyasha crossing his hands on his chest and Kagome sighed in exasperation. She also saw the solemn face of the Western heir with the corner of her eye and realized he too looked at his brother with disdain.

"Inuyasha, should I spell it out for you?" Kagome asked pinching the bridge of her nose. Said hanyou looked at her and snorted as pointing: enlighten me!

"We had an apparent advantage, as well as a common goal," she continued and seeing as the half-human didn't get it, she continued.

"Naraku was gathering the jewel shards which I could feel and see."

A long pause continued and Inuyasha still didn't admit defeat. How shocked Kagome was when Sesshoumaru stepped in to continue her trail of reasoning.

"The miko is correct. Naraku was gathering the shards of an already existing jewel. Where a shard was, a trail of his often remained in form of laid traps and chaos, but still a trail. In this case, we do not know the agenda of said demon or how and when he will decide to act."

"Correct," nodded Kagome looking at the demon lord. It was the longest sentence she heard him speaking. Ever! Sesshoumaru slightly inclined his head at her. The miko turned toward the elder dog and asked if he knew something else.

"The rumour started, that a strong youkai was gathering strong allies to create a powerful front, to level out humans and other weak youkai. My spy approached one of those contacts and was recruited."

Everyone looked at him and the dog continued in a serious voice. "It was only when I met with my contact that I realized the seriousness of the situation."

Kagome knew she won't like his next words on an instinctive level. Something was bad, very bad and her intuition rarely was wrong.

"He started telling me that the recruits were strong youkai, often with humanoid forms. Elementals, dragons, spirit youkais and some unknown to him, from the main land, when he started to choke," Shiroheki stated, and the miko saw him clenching and unclenching his fists.

"He started telling me about the plan to recreate the jewel with the Shikon Miko and the name of the leader, when blood and dark fume-poison started to pour from his mouth. It was over in seconds. I couldn't save him, not even his blood remained."

Kagome stopped cold, her blood freezing in her veins.

"The same happened with the next two. Every time they wanted to tell me about their main base and plans or the identity of anyone inside, they died instantly. All I could gather was that this individual knows exactly how to recreate the jewel, or is very confident in his own abilities. Either way, the hunt for the Shikon Miko started three days ago," He finished and Kagome flinched.

"Don't worry Kagome, we took down Naraku we'll take this one too, even if I will have to save your hide at each step," Inuyasha stated arrogantly not seeing how said miko flinched at his words.

"I admit that I am not all powerful, but I am not weak either." Kagome whispered almost inaudibly. Inuyasha turned around and measured her with a look.

"What?" he asked and Kagome trembled with fury.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" She intoned chin pointed up and eyes blazing with indignation. "Yes, I am not Kikyo as you pointed out multiple times, but I won't stand for you berating me any more Inuyasha! Enough is enough! I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She ended her tirade with a pained look on her visage.

"Keh, either way I will protect you, you can't take a step without being hurt, abducted or something else," He said and crossed his hands over his chest again.

"I see. No matter what I will do, I will never be good enough. I was young and untrained, I admit it but no more." Turning toward Sesshoumaru and then his grandfather, Kagome nodded her head. She intended to leave the room to stir in her emotions by herself, but she was interrupted by the lady of the castle.

"Hnm…why do you call her weak, son of my mate? Wasn't she the one who purified Naraku?" Asuna asked. Inuyasha squinted his eyes at her in agitation. "Surely it was not as dangerous as you paint it then..." She started only to be interrupted by a 'keh' by Inuyasha who puffed out his chest.

"We took him down, the bastard was crafty, but we won." Inuyasha responded filled with pride.

"How did you do it?" The youkai noble female turned and addressed the miko.

Kagome fidgeted in her seat. "I... I..." she started only to again be interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Kagome purified him to kingdom come. Her powers are amazing when unleashed." Inuyasha boasted for once in the conversation, praising Kagome for her heroism, which earned her attention. She had to wonder why he suddenly started praising her after just berating her until now. She squinted her eyes at him, but remained silent. She wasn't sure where his sudden shift in thought regarding her contribution to the battle came from, but it sounded weird. She looked at him and he met her eyes with his own. He had a soft look in his eyes, his shoulders were slightly slumped as if with guilt. He opened his mouth to say something, long seconds passed but he remained quiet. He took a deep breath, preparing to speak, but suddenly snapped his jaws shut and shook his head, dismissing whatever he intended to say forever.

Kagome saw the hanyou's expression and mumbled: "We did it together."

"Yes we did it, considering you were not even trained," the half-youkai commented and Kagome flinched at his jab. She couldn't tell why he changed so. When she returned after three years of absence he was sweet, attentive even if awkward. They got along pretty well. They went on dates, held hands and even kissed a few times, so that Kagome believed that she could hear the so called wedding bells. Then suddenly he changed. It seemed that he become the same rude aggressive hanyou he was a long time ago.

"Wait," snapped Shiroheki and measured Inuyasha with a calculating look, snapping Kagome from her reverie and her musings stepped on second plan. "What do you mean not trained? Isn't she a priestess?"

"Well I didn't know I had these powers until I was fifteen years old, so I received no training." Kagome explained. "I haven't even seen a demon until then. The Shikon no Tama was ripped from my chest and my powers activated." the miko continued and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Yes, then she shattered the jewel and we started the quest for capturing all the jewel shards." Inuyasha chuckled at her.

"It wasn't my fault Inuyasha. I tried to take it from that crow youkai you know. You were there after all. I didn't see you doing a better job at it!" Kagome pointed her finger at him.

"Yes…But it was you who missed Kagome!" Inuyasha spat.

"Well I never fired an arrow till then, so forgive me for missing! I did better later, despite not being able to train. Since you were always in a hurry like as if we were late for the afternoon tea!" She snapped at him.

The silence in the room was defeating when the eldest youkai's chest rumbled. Kagome thought it felt more like a Doberman's enraged voice before a battle.

"You want to say Inuyasha that you dragged, a pack mate, an untrained female across the country and never deemed it prudent to arrange for an instructor?" asked Shiroheki in a chilling voice.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull.

"You also did not give her time to practice?" He continued and the hanyou's shoulders slumped further.

"Did you at least provide shelter and food?" He asked and silenced Kagome with a glare when she wanted to interrupt him.

"I hunted..." Started Inuyasha then added additional commentary that came out in a low murmur. "Sometimes... and I always found shelter."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "If by shelter you mean sleeping under the stars more often than not. And the miko was the one who provided food, comfort, and guidance."

"Hey Sesshoumaru you're not being fair! We slept under the stars when it was comfortable to do so. Inuyasha always took care of us and found shelter when needed." Kagome defended. She saw how the royal Daiyoukai slowly narrowed his gaze at her in disagreement and disapproval.

"Enough!" Started the elder and everyone went silent, only the youkai female aristocrat continued sipping at her tea and pretending not to be interested, when everyone knew it was far from the truth. "Seshoumaru." He addressed his eldest grandson. "Bring the Inuyoukai's Code of Honor." He commanded and Sesshomaru nodded.

Five minutes later Sesshoumaru returned with an old parchment and handed it to his grandfather.

"No, give it to Inuyasha," He told him, shaking his head and Sesshoumaru reluctantly did so. "Inuyasha I am going to address you with some questions and you better answer honestly because I will know if you are lying." Shiroheki said and Inuyasha nodded somehow unwillingly. He placed his fingers before him in thought before speaking. "Am I to assume that this miko here saved you from imprisonment, accepted you in her heart, shared her family with you, made possible for you to have a pack, and be accepted despite being a hanyou in these trying times?"

Kagome tensed, shocked beyond comparison. Sesshoumaru stood silent sipping on his tea. Inuyasha finally nodded after five minutes of silence.

"She also cared for you, took care of all of your needs as well treated your wounds and cooked for you?" the old Alpha continued and Kagome felt a shiver at the tone of his voice. It was too calm. "Could you also tell me what you did in return for her?"

"Keh I protected her!" Inuyasha answered, this time without pause.

"Hm…protected her? Physically?" He clarified. Inuyasha nodded.

"How about her emotional and spiritual health?" He further investigated.

The hanyou looked down in shame for reasons he couldn't understand himself. It was then that Kagome understood that Inuyasha probably wasn't even aware of his transgressions and only felt pressured by his grandfather.

"It's all right…I forgave him long ago. Despite being gruff, crass, and running his mouth before thinking, Inuyasha has a heart of gold. He genuinely cares for his friends." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and patted his hand. She knew the truth, he wasn't taught to see these things, so maybe that's why he didn't understand some things that others considered norm. He raised his eyes at her and the corner of his mouth twitched into resembling something of a smile.

"Thanks wench!"

Kagome sweat dropped and her brow twitched in annoyance at his response to her beautiful accolade, bringing them right back to square one. "My name is Kagome you jerk! Not wench!"

"Hn, all is well that ends well." Spoke a melodious voice and Kagome turned her attention toward Asuna. "Once again this one sees how lucky you are Inuyasha. Not only did you have the love of your parents, you also got lucky to meet the only untrained miko with a heart of gold who freed you and gave you everything." She said and delicately put the cup on the table with an almost inaudible clang.

"Keh, she is Kikyo's reincarnation. I assumed she should have control over her powers." Inuyasha pointed.

"Well lucky for you, she didn't." Spoke Asuna and Inuyasha looked at her dumbly. "Tell me Inuyasha, what does a trained miko normally do when meeting one with demon blood?"

Understanding dawned on him. Kagome realized the truth as well, while trying not to ponder at the comparison to Kikyo. Again. A trained miko would purify a demon on sight. Kagome was different, but where was the warranty that she wouldn't have been changed if trained?

"Everything that happens, happens with a reason." Continued Asuna. "Now read Inuyasha." She said pointing to the document he held clutched in his hand and nearly forgotten.

Inuyasha curiously opened the old parchment and began scanning its contents. He started reading a random paragraph that looked like a list, unsure of the purpose behind this random activity bestowed onto him much to his ire. He read out loud:

"A worthy opponent will see through illusions but lies must never be spoken.

Power is to protect what is claimed and must be gained on its own.

Pack is most important of all relationships.

Destroying for the sake of destruction is for the weak.

If one battles, it must be for a worthy reason or against an equal or better opponent, not for the sake of destruction.

Control is of utmost importance to not shame lineage with a poor display of behaviour.

One must return loyalty or be dishonoured.

Duty and Responsibility must never be shirked."

Kagome listened attentively, almost leaning over to see for herself. From what she could tell, it was their ideology; a code of pack honour. Some notes she disagreed with. Some she embraced and accepted whole-heartedly. Most were considered norm for the Feudal Era in which she now lived. Was this the code Sesshoumaru lived? She peeked at him from under her lashes, considering this ground-breaking thought regarding Sesshomaru's personality, actions, and behaviour. She gazed at him, observing as he was sitting stoically in the seiza position with eyes forward on Inuyasha. His tea cup sat on the table, no longer in hand. In this moment he looked more like a porcelain statue than anything, making him quite difficult to dissect.

"Inuyasha you will study the code and I will question you on it in three days." Shiroheki ordered and Inuyasha paled at the amount to learn as he looked over the rest of the document. The hanyou was shocked but then he became enraged.

"Why now?" he asked, his fists trembling. "Why now, not when I was a pup, without no one in this world? You just prance in my life and demand I submit and learn some stupid laws that have nothing to do with me!" his voice shook with emotions and Kagome wanted to pat his shoulder, to reassure him that she was here but she refrained. This was too personal for him.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered with emotions coating her voice.

"I aitn't doing shit, so you can take this code and shove it.."

"That is enough!" boomed Shiroheki's voice. "No matter what, you still are an offspring of the Silver Ice Inu so behave like one! Now is not the time to dwell in past transgressions," he continued then closed his eyes in concentration. "I am aware of your troubles and we will talk about it, but not now when the crisis is at our doorstep."

The elder then turned toward Kagome and continued.

"We don't have much time. You will commence training with Sesshoumaru in the dojo immediately." He paused before clarifying. "Now to be more specific. Select a weapon of preference but I suggest making yourself familiar with other types as well. The more knowledge and versatility you have on weaponry, the better you will be as a skilled warrior and will no longer need to be so...dependent on others in crucial times of battle." Kagome wanted to protest, but he responded by pointing out that if she continued to be weak, she will be considered a target otherwise and thus a liability on the battlefield. Then he looked at his enraged eldest grandson and narrowed his eyes. "You will train your intended. It is late so we should continue tomorrow, after my spies have returned. The meeting is adjourned." He stated and rose from his seat quickly. He walked at a quick pace, already calling upon servants and instructing them on his wishes, with a smirking Asuna gracefully rising from her station and moving to follow him out.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, whose face was stoned, yet the obvious anger was apparent in his aura. She wasn't sure if it was his grandfather's command that caused this clear dislike, or his continued reference to her being Sesshoumaru's "intended". Maybe it was a combination of them. Sesshoumaru's striking gaze diverted onto her petite form and she swore he could freeze over an exploding fiery volcano in the middle of an eruption. She realized then that his elder just gave them all once again, no choices on the matter. The desire to train had come and swelled inside of her, but she did not want anyone to be forced into this sudden novel duty. Certainly not Sesshoumaru of all demons. Kagome gulped at her predicament as well as how so much could have happened in such an enormously short period of time. Sesshoumaru's stare was unrelenting upon her. She closed her eyes gathering her courage, unsure of exactly what she was getting herself into. She bowed at him lowly, giving him proper respect that seemed to shock her hanyou companion, who could do nothing but gape. "Please take care of me." She intoned, knowing it was all she could of him at this point.

"Hn." He responded and quickly rose from the table and walked towards the door without further commentary, leaving behind a disgruntled hanyou and a perplexed miko.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone!

No unfortunately this is not a new chapter! I feel bad to disappoint you, but the truth is I had serious writer's block on this fic! I received many hate reviews, which I deleted even pm…. But still it affected me a lot, for a while I even thought about abandoning this story. Almost did... But then I thought that the bullies would win this way, so changed my mind! I still consider no one should be called names or asked to die just because someone doesn't like a fic or a character in the fic. If you don't like it, don't read it! It's as simple as that! But to spew hate just because you yourself consider inuyasha a monster or don't like him in general, it's not correct, so just DON'T READ! I know my fic is not perfect, I never claimed to be an professional, I am slowly learning.

Every writer exposes himself or herself through their writing, and every story is like a child. Someone may think it's silly to be hurt by words from people you don't know, but trust me it does hurt and plummets your self-esteem to the ground! Being called names that I never was called in my entire life was hurtful.

On another note, I want to thank the ones who supported and read my fic, your opinion matters! It's because of faithful readers that I decided not to abandon it! So thank you! A bow toward each one!

That being said, I will slowly rework the chapters and replace them, since I realize it needs some more work and editing, but it won't be quick, but I will not abandon the fic!

Thankyou for your attention! Again apologies that this is not a new chapter!

Good luck everyone! Hope each one of you has an amazing week ahead!

P.s. Chapter 1 has been reworked. I will replace this author note with a proper chapter when I will finish reworking the whole fic!

Thx!


End file.
